


Fell In Love With A Girl

by SwiftSeraph



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Dorks in Love, F/F, Gen, It's only explicit in one chapter the rest of the fic is Mature, Strangers to Lovers, Trans Female Character, Trans Penny Polendina, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24719887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftSeraph/pseuds/SwiftSeraph
Summary: Ruby Rose is the manager of the most popular coffeeshop in Vale. She knows almost everyone in the city, so when a girl from out of town rolls in, she's intrigued. Ruby's friends keep ending up in relationships, while Ruby has been single since high school. It doesn't really bother her, but she's been searching for a lover, someone to share dinner with, to warm the bed for, to stargaze with.And maybe, Ruby thinks, just maybe, that this new girl could be her new lady.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Comments: 56
Kudos: 144





	1. New In Town

"Ruby."

"Weiss."

"Why are we out of strawberry danishes?"

Ruby tenses. "We must have sold them all."

"Mmmhmm. And what's that on the corner of your lip?"

"Uh...blood. I'm a vampire."

Weiss scoffs. "Ruby. You know how popular those are. Go keep Yang company while I make some more."

Ruby stands up and crosses her arms. "Hey, I'm the manager here. You don't tell me what to do." She puffs her cheeks out. "And as the manager...I think I shall see how my dear sister the barista is doing."

"Whatever you say, Ruby."

Ruby sighs and adjusts her name tag as she slips past Weiss and walks to the front of the store, the scent of coffee in the air. A blonde girl with her hair pulled back mans the counter.

"Hey, sis. Look who's important enough to keep the barista company."

"Oh, whatever Yang. It's not like we're busy."

Ruby gestures at the cafe. Only one table is taken - a tall, handsomely unkempt man chugs coffee and talks frantically with a shorter, rounder man with impressive facial hair.

"Ah, but you see dear sister,. It's 3:45. That means-"

On cue, a woman dressed in designer clothes, a beret, and aviators walks in the door. Yang claps her hands together.

"Coco! Right on time, as usual."

"You seem surprised, sunshine. The regular, please. And Velvet's regular too."

"Coming right up."

Yang busies herself making Coco's order. The well-dressed woman nods at Ruby.

The door's bell rings again as it is pushed open. In walks a young woman. Orange hair spills down her shoulder and back, the pink bow doing nothing to contain it. Her outfit is simple - long white shirt with billowy sleeves, dark green overalls, neon green socks, and white and pink hightops.

Ruby stares at her a little longer than acceptable. Coco coughs.

"Oh, uh, welcome!" Ruby sputters.

The orange haired girl skips up to the counter and smiles. "Sal-u-tations! May I purchase a drink?"

"Uh, sure. What kind?"

"Hmm. What would you recommend?"

"Hot chocolate. But this is a coffee shop, right? Ruby laughs awkwardly.

"Hmm. Okay then," the girl responds. "One small hot chocolate, please."

"Coming right up!"

Ruby turns around and sees a drink outstretched towards her.

"Thanks, Yang."

"No problem, sis."

Ruby offers the drink to the overall-clad girl. "One hot chocolate. On the house."

To the side, Yang and Coco exchange a glance.

The new girl takes the drink with a mildly confused expression. "Thank you, miss- Rose?"

"Y-yes! Ruby Rose. That's me."

The other redhead nods. "Well, thank you miss Ruby Rose. My name's Penny."

She smiles at Ruby, who takes 10 seconds to respond.

"Nice to meet you, Penny."

"Well then, goodbye!"

Penny walks out the door sipping on her drink. Ruby audibly exhales.

"Sis," Yang remarks.

"What?"

Coco stares at Ruby. "We know you're gay but calm down."

"...what?"

"Oh, don't play dumb with us, sis. We saw how you looked at that girl."

"And you gave her a free drink. The only other person you do that for is your uncle."

Ruby waves her hands frantically. "What? No, come on, it's not like that!"

Yang snorts. "Well, unlike Qrow, she wasn't hungover, so you don't have that excuse."

Ruby laughs nervously. "She's just new in town, that's all."

A voice chimes in from behind Ruby. "You never gave Sun a free drink. Or Ilia."

Ruby jumps a good ten feet in the air. "BLAKE!"

"What?"

The manager sighs. "Yang, will you please control your girlfriend?"

Yang chuckles and gives Blake a chaste peck on the cheek. "Why would I do that?"

"Hey cool cat. You still up for brunch with me and the wife?"

"Yeah, Yang and I'll be there."

"Well then. See ya then. And try to keep your sister-in-law in check."

Coco nods at the trio and departs, two steaming drinks in hand. The older men at the table continue to ignore the antics of the employees.

"You know, it is weird," Blake remarks. "Ruby's my sister-in-law."

"Not yet, Blake," Ruby counters. "Technically, you and Yang are only engaged."

"Yeah, but we're basically married."

"You think Sun is ever gonna pop the question?" Yang asks Blake.

"To me or Neptune?"

"Yes."

Ruby's just kind of...out of it. Leaning on the counter and staring off into the distance.

That girl...haven't they met before?

But she would never forget such a beautiful woman. Hair the color of flames, but not like Yang's. Warm embers in a fireplace, not a raging bonfire on the beach. Emerald green eyes, honest and welcoming. That charming, adorable smile.

Penny...the name doesn't sound familiar. Ruby mentally kicks herself for not asking the girl's last name. But thinking was hard just now.

Best thing to do is finish her shift and then think about it later.

* * *

"It's just - weird! I've never felt that way about a girl before, not at first sight! Even with Pyrrha it was just 'WHOA MAMA!', you know?"

Jaune nods. "I mean, you know that's how I was when I met Weiss and Pyrrha back in high school. But you can't just say you're in love after seeing someone for five minutes! Those things take time, you know. You gotta become friends before anything else. Get to know her."

"I'm sorry, are you saying you considered Weiss a friend when you two met?"

"I, uh - lots of friendships have rocky starts?"

"You asked her out to prom and she just went by herself."

"...yeah..."

Ruby yawns. "Speaking of Pyrrha..."

Jaune looks at Ruby with apprehension. "Oh no. Quit trying to divert all the attention away from your love life."

"C'mon Jaune, when are you gonna propose?"

"We can't all be Yang or Coco, okay? We don't have to start some big chain reaction of marriages."

"I still think you and Ren can one-up them?"

Jaune snorts. "Who's more likely to propose? The six-foot tall, absolutely ripped and stacked tennis player or the five-foot-two twink psychiatrist?"

"Psychai-twink," Ruby corrects before nodding sadly. "And Ren is...Ren."

"Exactly! But, marriage is a big commitment Ruby."

The door to the apartment can be heard closing. "Oh, who's getting married? You're not still talking about the love-bees, are you?"

Ruby scratches her head. "Why does everyone call them that?"

Jaune sighs. "If you haven't figured it out by now I can't help you."

Pyrrha walks in and bends down to kiss Jaune on the cheek. "Hello!"

"Hi, Pyrrha. Back from the gym already?"

"Yep! I'm gonna go change and shower. I'm kind of sweaty from exercising."

"Okay, babe."

Pyrrha winks at Ruby from behind Jaune before walking away. Ruby wonders how oblivious Jaune is going to be.

"Anyway, Rubes," Jaune continues, "you don't need to feel pressured. You don't have to seek out a relationship just because your close friends aren't single anymore."

"I don't feel pressured. Not really, anyway. And I don't want to seek out a relationship. I prefer letting things happen naturally."

"Yeah, that makes sense. Then talk to this girl. Get to know her. Stop being...romantically horny?"

"As opposed to normal horny? Just cause I'm demi doesn't mean I don't get horny for women."

Pyrrha's voice echoes from down the hall. "Jaune, dear? Would you mind coming here? I need some help peeling my yoga pants and crop top off."

Jaune tilts his head silently. "You sure you can't do it yourself, Pyrrha?"

"Speaking of," Ruby mutters. "Jaune, your girlfriend is back there, fresh out of the gym, sitting in your bedroom waiting. In her exercise clothes. Like she does on your birthday."

Jaune stares at Ruby blankly before jumping to his feet. "Oh, uh-"

"I'm fine, Jaunedice. I'm just gonna stay out here and play some video games."

"R-right "

Jaune books it to Pyrrha's room. Ruby sighs.

"I suppose it is kinda funny," she muses as she puts her gaming headset on. "Part of the reason I moved out of Yang's house was because of her and Blake. I guess it was weirder since it was my sister getting..."

Ruby trails off.

* * *

"Uh, Ruby?"

Ruby looks up, bags under her eyes. She's sitting in the kitchen nursing a cup of coffee. Which is roughly the color of desert sand due to all the sugar and milk in it.

"What?"

Jaune pulls down the hood of his bunny onesie. "What time did you go to sleep last night?"

Ruby doesn't answer.

"Rubes."

"5 o'clock."

"...it's six in the morning."

"Yep."

Jaune sighs. "Ruby...listen up, alright? I am going to make a nice breakfast - which you will eat! And then, you are going back to bed for at least five hours."

"I'm fine, Jaune," Ruby replies. Sleep is for the weak." She sips her coffee and immediately spits it out.

"I used salt instead of sugar..."

Jaune takes the coffee away from her and pats her head. Ruby lets out a clearly fake sob.

"Oh, so you do have some mental capacities left."

"I'll mental capacities your face."

Jaune shakes his head. "Eloquent."

"You're a grown man in pink bunny pajamas."

"Fuck you, I'll do whatever I want. I have a doctorate and hormones, I'm unstoppable."

"I manage a coffee shop and live with my best friend because I can't afford my own place."

"And?"

Ruby and Jaune look at each other before laughing.

"Chocolate chip pancakes?" asks Jaune.

"Always, " Ruby replies. "At least until we learn to make non-shitty strawberry ones."

* * *

Ruby drums her fingers on the counter. It's almost time to close up, and she's the only one left working.

True, she could leave too, but there's the chance somebody will get mad if the store closes at 8:59 instead of 9:00 and leave a bad review on Yelp. That's always a pain in the ass.

So Ruby stays, vigilant. She checks the clock. Five more minutes and she can lock the door. She closes her eyes for a brief moment of respite, when the bell on the door suddenly rings. Ruby quietly signs.

"Pardon me, miss," the customer chimes. "Are you still open?"

Ruby bolts to alertness. It's her, the girl from yesterday. Penny.

"For a few more minutes. What can I get you?"

"Oh, I hate to be a bother," Penny apologized.

"Don't worry, I'm supposed to throw half this stuff out later anyway. Hot drink or cold?"

"Oh, uh, cold. Iced tea, actually. And a chocolate chip muffin."

"Of course," Ruby replies. "Sorry, but I gotta charge you today. Just for the tea, tho."

"Well, this is a coffee *shop*, miss Rose."

Ruby chuckles. "You can call me Ruby, miss Penny."

"Well then, Ruby, you can just call me Penny."

Ruby pours two iced teas and grabs two muffins. She walks out from behind the counter, flips two chairs off a table, flips the "OPEN" sign by the door off, and moves the refreshments to the table.

"My, thank you."

"No problem."

The women sit down across from each other. Ruby coughs. "So, uh, you new in town, Penny? I haven't seen you around before."

"Oh, uh, yes and no. I moved away from Vale a few years ago. My dad got a new job in Atlas, so I went with him."

"Atlas, huh? That's where Weiss's family lives..."

"Weiss? Weiss Schnee?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ruby affirms. She moved in with her sister her sophomore year of high school. I'm sure you know about the whole...incident with her family."

Penny nods. "It was all over the news, after all."

"Mmmhmm." Ruby sips her tea. "So, uh, why move back here, out of curiosity?"

"Oh, I don't know. Branch out? Doesn't every kid want to get away from their parents once they're older, even if they love them? Plus, Atlas already has the best mechanic they could have. I have to be the best one in Vale."

"Huh, that's cool."

More silence, only interrupted by light sipping and muffin eating.

Neither of those are euphemisms.

Ruby checks the clock. "Well, time for me to finish cleaning up."

"Oh, I'm sorry to keep you!"

"Don't worry about it."

Penny frowns. "I still have to pay you for my tea."

"Hmm." Ruby puts her finger on her chin. "Tell ya what. How about you just give me your phone number?"

"What?"

"You know, in case you need any help," Ruby half-lies. "Since you're new in town."

"Oh! What a superb idea!"

Penny types her number into Ruby's phone, which was definitely on the table unlocked.

"There you go!"

Ruby nods and unlocks the front door. "See ya around, Penny."

Penny skips to the door and salutes. "Anytime, miss Ruby!" She leaves, and Ruby locks the door behind her.

As soon as she leaves...

"HELL YEAH!"

Ruby turns around and fist pumps.

It occurs to her Penny can still see and hear her, so she scrambles to the kitchen to hide and hopefully not fuck up anymore.

Outside, Penny laughs.


	2. Not Quite A First Date

> **#general**
> 
> RedLikeRoses is typing...
> 
> RedLikeRoses: penny asked if i was working tomorrow
> 
> RedLikeRoses: she wants me to show her around town
> 
> YangBang: nice
> 
> MonkeyKing: pog
> 
> LittleBunnyFooFoo: poggers in the chat mates
> 
> Mocha: Glad to see you aren't a completely useless lesbian, Roses.
> 
> Weiss❄: She's gonna have a breakdown when she actually sees this girl.
> 
> MonkeyKing: a[https://youtu.be/oBiVN5T7dv8](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://www.google.com/url?q%3Dhttps://youtu.be/oBiVN5T7dv8%26amp;sa%3DD%26amp;ust%3D1594966552058000%26amp;usg%3DAOvVaw0LJTwg8T4cAKNCMwUSUjpF&sa=D&ust=1594966552111000&usg=AFQjCNGqfOukPSMsKcsCKaM7Xlji1qt75g)?
> 
> YangBang: its a BREAKDOWN BREAKDOWN
> 
> MonkeyKing: BREAKDOWN BREAKDOWN
> 
> YangBang: BREAKDOWN BREAKDOWN
> 
> Hydrophobic: SHINING
> 
> YangBang: JUSTICE
> 
> Oh_Like_Nya: no
> 
> YangBang: aww
> 
> RedLikeRoses: thank you for restraining your polycule blake
> 
> Oh_Like_Nya: does neptune really count as someone I have authority over
> 
> YangBang: youre the only one with a braincell
> 
> Hydrophobic: Have I ever really counted as anything?
> 
> >Several people are typing...
> 
> MonkeyKing: hot
> 
> YangBang: bi
> 
> Mocha: dumbass
> 
> Oh_Like_Nya: tax writeoff
> 
> ThunderThighs: tacky
> 
> Alli-Stare: Can you count? Numerically?
> 
> LittleBunnyFooFoo: STOP BEING MEAN!!! 😡😡😡
> 
> Alli-Stare: No.
> 
> LittleBunnyFooFoo: FOX!!! 😡
> 
> Weiss❄: Anyway, back on-topic?
> 
> ThunderThighs: we already know ruby's gonna go into cardiac arrest
> 
> RedLikeRoses: will you defilibrate me nora
> 
> ThunderThighs: jaune how much electricity will it take to kill ruby
> 
> Jaune: That's really not my field.
> 
> RedLikeRoses: wouldnt I already be dead
> 
> YangBang: eh
> 
> RedLikeRoses: thank you all for your input I will be sure to carry my Life Alert(tm) on me
> 
> YangBang: attagirl
> 
> I'm_Sorry: When are you gonna bring this girl home?
> 
> RedLikeRoses: we just met two days ago
> 
> Jaune: That isn't what she asked.
> 
> RedLikeRoses: you two are literally in the living room come talk to me in person
> 
> Jaune: I prefer to discuss your drama with witnesses.
> 
> RedLikeRoses: you're lucky Pyrrha's here to protect you from me
> 
> Jaune: Nora's taught me how to handle gremlins like yourself.
> 
> RedLikeRoses: >:/

* * *

Ruby wakes up. Stands up. Checks the clock. 10:47. She gets out of bed. Opens her closet.

Let's see...no, no, no, ah-

Bright red hoodie, with a stylized rose on the back. Black jeans. Black combat boots. Sunglasses, crimson frame and black lenses.

That looks good, she thinks. Time for a small breakfast.

Ruby bounces out of her room, down the hall, and into the kitchen. Small glass of strawberry milk, and a s'mores Pop-Tart.

She sits down and nibbles at the pastry. It's a Saturday, so Jaune and Pyrrha are out. Ruby contents herself with scrolling through her phone, mindlessly looking at memes and such.

She brushes her teeth. 11:09. Time to leave.

* * *

Ruby arrives outside the cafe with 10 minutes to spare. On weekends they only open every other Sunday, so the place is empty. Cars drive by, people walk down the sidewalk. The city's always lively. Ruby wonders what thoughts run through the passerbys' heads.

"Salutations!"

Ruby jumps.

"Oh, dear gods. Hi, Penny!"

Ruby checks her out. Her hair's the same as normal, pink bow and all. She's wearing a white longcoat over a dark green blouse. Gray short-shorts over black tights, and dark green/light gray high-top Converse.

"Well, uh," Ruby sputters out. "I feel underdressed."

Penny twirls in a circle, throwing her coat out. "I think you look great!"

"Thanks. So, uh, where did you want to go?"

"Everywhere!" Penny grins. "I need to get a feel for this city. I also need groceries, gas, medicine, furniture-"

"So shopping district first, got it." Ruby interrupts. "...gas?"

"I have a car."

"But you still walked here?"

Penny tilts her head. "Of course not. I took an Uber."

"Oh," Ruby says. "That makes sense. So, uh, shall we?"

"At once!"

* * *

Ruby's stomach growls. "We've been walking around for a while now. Are you alright?"

"I would enjoy a late lunch. Is anywhere around here especially good?"

"Hmm...well, Ren's diner is closed today. There's some chain restaurants that are nice, though. Or the noodle shop."

"Oh, I'm not very picky. You pick."

"Flip a coin it is!"

"I have a d20 in my pocket," Penny interjects. "If that helps."

 _I can't NOT date this girl_ , Ruby thinks.

* * *

Penny studies her menu. "I don't believe I've ever eaten at a Chili's before."

"Really? Huh."

Ruby sets her menu down and drums her fingers on the tabletop. Her phone buzzes as she recieves a text.

> hey kiddo. look up.

Ruby perks up. She sees a man in greys and reds nod at her, black hair like a crow's feathers. Seated across from him she can see a tuft of short blonde hair.

> Ruby: Qrow? What are you doing here?
> 
> Qrow: Taking your father out for lunch. Is that a problem?
> 
> Ruby: dont you have a boyfriend for that purpose
> 
> Qrow: he's at a conference this weekend. Besides, why can't I have lunch with my brother-in-law?
> 
> Ruby: I mean, technically, he isn't your in-law since he and your sister are divorced
> 
> Qrow: Screw you kid. What about you and the redhead?
> 
> Ruby: A friend. She's new in town.
> 
> Qrow: Mmhmm. Like Blake was just Yang's friend, right?
> 
> Ruby: Uncle Qrow! No!!! It's not like that!
> 
> Qrow: ;)

"Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"I have no idea what to order."

Penny looks so concerned and worried Ruby chuckles.

"I'll pick for you," Ruby says. "If that's alright."

"Oh, yes please. Surprise me!" Penny excitedly croons. "Don't worry, I don't have allergies."

The waitress walks over to the table. Penny orders a root beer. Ruby orders a strawberry milkshake and two appetizer samplers.

"Appetizers for lunch?" Penny asks with a raise of her eyebrows.

"It's good," responds Ruby. "Fills you up but not in a holiday dinner way."

"Well, I suppose I'll take your word for it."

There's a lull in the conversation. Ruby coughs. "So, you got a place yet? Or a job?"

"Oh, yes. I found a cheap apartment to stay in, and I'm actually taking over my father's old shop. He never actually sold the building, so I get to get it up and running again."

"That sounds like a lot of work."

"Oh, it is. I have to hire employees, get the place in running condition, advertise..."

Penny sighs. "It's a very daunting task."

Ruby scratches her head. "How are you paying for this?"

"Oh, my savings from odd jobs, plus some money from my father."

Ruby nods. "Your father seems like a very nice man."

Penny beams. "He's wonderful! He's the best father anyone could ask for."

"My dad's pretty good," Ruby counters. "You might wanna reconsider your statement."

"Well, Ruby," Penny inquires. "Tell me about him."

"He's a gym teacher at the high school. He tries his best to be a good dad. There's...a lot of pressure on him."

Penny cups her hands around her glass. "Single father?"

Ruby waves her hand in a "so-so" motion. "My uncle Qrow helped raise us to, but...yeah. Yang - my sister - her mom divorced our dad shortly after Yang was born. Then my mom died about six years after I was born. Cancer."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear."

Ruby shakes her head. "It's - it was years ago. But thanks. What about your mom?"

"Hmm?" Penny stares, wide-eyed. "Oh, I was adopted. My dad never married."

"Ah."

There's a beat as the two awkwardly stare at each other.

Penny breaks the silence. "Y-you said your uncle's name was Crow? Like the bird?"

Ruby smirks. "With a Q. Q-R-O-W. His parents named his twin sister first. Raven."

"Thematic naming is important."

"Indeed. Is that why your name is Penny? Because of your lovely copper hair?"

Ruby chokes on her shake as she realizes what she just said, but Penny doesn't notice.

"Oh, thank you " Penny replies, beaming. "But that wasn't intentional. I was just lucky. Penny's just a nickname."

"Oh, is it short for something?"

"Affirmative."

"...what's it short for?"

Penny just gives Ruby a mischievous grin. Ruby sticks her tongue out in response.

"I'll figure it out. As soon as we finish this lunch."

Indeed, the waitress appears with perfect narrative timing, with both meals. The girls eat in silence, Ruby devouring her food like a starving gremlin while Penny paces herself and enjoys each bite.

Nearby, Taiyang and Qrow also eat their meals. In the same manner as Ruby.

Wonder where she got that from.

* * *

"My, that was quite a delicious lunch." Penny turns to Ruby. "Thank you for paying, by the way. You seemed a little upset that the waitress gave me the bill."

"O-oh, that? I just, uh, didn't want it to seem like I expected you to pay for lunch. Not that you don't have the funds, I mean!" Ruby laughs nervously.

_The waitress gave her the bill...I AM a bottom..._

"Anyway, is there anywhere else you'd like to go, Penny?"

"Hmm. I don't believe so. Let's just walk back to your coffee shop."

Ruby mumbles something about "just the manager" but doesn't say much else.

The two women walk side-by-side, enjoying the brisk autumn air.

"You know," Penny speaks up. "I'm surprised I don't remember the city's layout all that well. Embarrassed, even."

Ruby puts her hand on her chin. "It makes sense, though. You moved away before high school. There's a small town a little ways from here - Patch. That's where I lived till I graduated, but I still get lost there."

Penny smiles. "You must not have a strong sense of direction, Ruby."

"Why do you say that?"

"We've been walking in the opposite direction of the coffee shop for ten minutes now."

Ruby stops.

"..."

Penny giggles. "Got ya! We are heading in the right direction. I just thought it'd be funny to mess with you."

Ruby balks. "I - you - what -"

Ruby goes through a lot of emotions in a few seconds.

"Hmmph. You're a mean woman, Penny."

Penny just giggles again. "And you're quite cute when you're angry, miss Rose."

Ruby goes through another set of emotions, rooted to the spot.

_I - cute? Me? Her? Gay?_

Penny stops and turns around, having gone about ten steps forward.

"Are you alright, Ruby?"

'Peachy," Ruby chokes out.

"Well, come on then!"

Penny skips away, and Ruby can't tell if she's being messed with again or if Penny is just Like That.

Regardless, home is this way, so she scampers forth to catch up with Penny.

* * *

The duo reaches the coffeeshop, where they both kinda...stand.

"What now?" asks Penny.

"I dunno," Ruby replies. "I didn't think this far ahead."

They think.

"Penny, do you live...close?"

"Within walking distance, I suppose."

"So, uh...can I walk you home?"

"Of course. I'd be delighted to have your company for a while longer."

Ruby blushes. "Great! Let's go."

Ruby starts walking.

Penny stares. "Ruby."

"Right, I have no idea where you live!"

* * *

Ruby stares up at the apartment. "You live here?"

Penny nods. "Yes. The complex is nice, rent is affordable, and it's very close to what will be my auto shop."

"That makes sense."

Penny turns her head to face Ruby. "I had a wonderful time today, Ruby. You're great company, you know."

Ruby scratches the back of her head and waves Penny off. "Eh. I'm sure other people could fill my shoes better."

"Truly? I don't believe that." Penny's eyes seem to glint as she smiles at Ruby. The orange-haired girl takes a step towards Ruby but stops.

"Right, boundaries," she whispers under her breath. "Um, Ruby? Do you have any problems with touching people? With contact like handshakes?"

"Hmm? No, not really. I mean, as long as I'm not getting glomped by drunk strangers on the street."

"Ah, okay then." Penny kinds stares at the ground and plays with her sleeve for a second. Suddenly, she steps forward wraps her arms around Ruby. The.hug only lasts a few seconds, since Penny backs off quickly.

"Thank you for a great day out, friend! I will see you around!"

Penny hurries inside the apartment building and presses the elevator button. A lot.

Ruby, baffled and flushed, watches this from outside. As soon as the elevator doors close, Ruby dashes through the door and takes stairs up three at a time.

She needs to outpace that elevator.

After all, Ruby lives in a two-bedroom apartment in this building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to try using either fake screenshots or CSS mark-up for the texts with Qrow, but the former is a finicky and the latter is a pain in the ass.


	3. Still Not A Date

Jaune and Pyrrha give Ruby blank looks.

"Okay, but like...it was a friendly hug. Right?"

"I mean- maybe?" Ruby answers. "But she asked to hug me! She ran away afterwards! She was flirting with me the whole time!"

Pyrrha shakes her head. "But she specifically called you 'friend'."

Jaune puts a hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Rubes. Someone being nice to you doesn't mean they wanna marry you."

"But it could!"

Jaune sighs. Pyrrha taps her chin thoughtfully. "It's possible she hasn't had a real friend before. Besides her father, at least."

"I - hmm."

Ruby considers this. It lines up with Penny's actions, and it makes more sense than Penny immediately falling in love with her.

"I think you're right, Pyrrha. Penny is..." Ruby searches for the words. "She's a very polite, well-meaning person, but there's something lonely about her."

Ruby purses her lips. "But what about the other problem?"

"How is living in the same apartment complex a problem?" Jaune crosses his arms.

"It just feels...weird?"

"Alright." Jaune stands up. "I'm gonna go get a notepad. Ruby, lie down on the couch and start telling me when you first realized you were a useless lesbian."

Ruby sticks her tongue out at Jaune.

* * *

> Penny: Ruby?
> 
> Ruby: hi
> 
> Penny: I'm sorry for running out like that yesterday. I was very nervous.
> 
> Ruby: Oh, that? no big deal
> 
> Penny: Are you sure?
> 
> Ruby: yeah no worries
> 
> Penny: Good. I'm glad to hear.

* * *

Ruby rolls onto her back, holding the phone above her face. She has to choose her words carefully.

She very precisely taps in her message.

* * *

Penny stares at the pulsating ellipsis.

* * *

> Ruby: My friend's throwing a halloween party next month. Would you like to come?
> 
> Penny: A party? Oh, I don't know. I've never been to a real party. And I don't want to intrude on your preexisting friendships.
> 
> Ruby: You won't be intruding! I'm sure all my friends would like to meet you!
> 
> Penny: Oh, well...I'll consider it. I'm a rather awkward person, Ruby.
> 
> Ruby: I almost killed Weiss when I first talked to her.
> 
> Penny: ...Really?
> 
> Ruby: chemistry was not my best subject.
> 
> Penny: That's terrible! 
> 
> Ruby: jaune fought a bear on a field trip once
> 
> Penny: And he lived?
> 
> Ruby: Somehow. And then there was the time Neptune almost drowned in a kiddy pool.
> 
> Penny: Ruby, I'm not sure if you're trying to scare me away or put my fears to rest.
> 
> Ruby: All I'm saying is there is literally nothing you could do that would embarrass yourself in everyone's eyes.
> 
> Penny: Hmm...fair enough. I will reply to you in the morning. Goodnight, Miss Rose.
> 
> Ruby: night penny

* * *

Ruby bites her lip.

* * *

> Ruby: <3

Ruby's phone doesn't go off for another five minutes. She checks her messages.

* * *

> Penny: <3

* * *

Ruby sighs. "Ma'am, I'm sorry, but this coupon is expired."

The older woman huffs. Her skin is clearly fake tanned, and her blonde hair is pulled back into something resembling a bun, tho some hair hangs down on the right side of her face. "That's ridiculous. I've never run into that issue before."

Ruby offers that fake, sickeningly sweet customer service smile. "That's unfortunate, ma'am, but I can't do anything about the rules."

"I think you can," the woman replies. "Do you know who I am?"

"Not at all, ma'am."

"I could sue you into the ground, girl."

Yang can't help but laugh. "Then why are you so concerned about a coupon for 50 cents off?"

The woman sputters. "And just who do you think you are?""

Yang shrugs. "Just a young woman making coffee for a living."

The woman snorts. "Of course. Did you spill coffee on your arm or something?"

A dead silence falls across the whole coffee shop. It's very clear which arm she's talking about.

Blake slowly walks up to Yang and wraps an arm around her, the fiery blonde shaking with rage.

Ruby glares at the woman.."I think it's time for you to go."

"Of course," the woman says with a smirk. "Just give me my free coffee and I'll be on my way."

A voice chimes in from behind the woman. "Hey. She told you to leave."

"Hmmph. Why should I? I'm a paying customer, after all." She glances back.

Two men with athletic builds, one with bright yellow hair and one with bright blue.

"I'm not gonna tell you again," Sun growls. "Leave."

"Are you two boys threatening me?"

"Hmm, that depends," Neptune says nonchalantly, hands behind his head. "Are you gonna continue being stubborn?"

She sneers. "I'm not afraid of two punks like you."

"Ah," Sun chimes. "See, that's a problem for us. Because you're not welcome here."

He gets uncomfortably close to the woman. She takes a step back. "Fine then. I'll take my business elsewhere."

Neptune cheerily waves goodbye. "Have a wonderful day!"

As soon as she leaves, Sun and Neptune hurry to the other end of the counter.

"You alright, Yang?" Neptune asks with a concerned look.

Yang lets out a shaky breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. If that woman ever comes back here again I won't be able to stop myself, though."

Ruby shakes her head. "I wanted you to beat the shit out of that woman but you can't go back to jail."

"Wasn't it juvie?" Sun scratches his head.

"Mercury deserved that too."

Sun nods. "Well, sunshine, I didn't beat her up, but I did nab this."

Sun offers a wallet to Yang. She chuckles.

"You did not."

"I did."

Yang grabs the wallet while Blake throws an empty cup at Sun. "Stop stealing things, Sun!"

Sun dodges and smirks. "It's not stealing, I was just turning it in to the lost and found!"

"And I," Yang declares, "am turning this cash into the tip jar."

Weiss walks up and takes the wallet, looking at the ID. "Hey, I've seen her before. At one of my father's company parties."

"Oh, she worked for your father," Ruby remarks. "That explains everything."

One of the few customers at the tables speaks up. "Is putting stolen money in the tip jar legal?"

Yang sticks her tongue out. "What are you Sage, a cop?"

"I'm so glad we talked him out of that," Neptune comments. "Could you imagine him working with Winchester or Thrush?"

"Poor fellow.wouldn't last a day anyway."

"Sun, I can hear you."

"That was the point!"

Ruby drums her fingers on the countertop. "We need to either buy this place out or get new jobs."

"What, you don't wanna work in a coffeeshop your whole life?" Yang snarks.

"Plans fell through, Ruby."

Ruby knows Weiss is right. About all of them. 

Weiss intended to take over the Schnee Data Company, before her father disowned all of his children. Not that it matters since the company no longer exists.

Yang gave up on her dreams of being a professional fighter after losing her right forearm. Blake was in the wrong crowd and didn't really have any plans after leaving.

And Ruby...didn't have many aspirations herself. All she wanted to do was help people, but she could never figure out how.

"Actually, um," Blake mutters followed by nervous laughter. "I've. Been looking. For a new job."

"What?"

"There's an opening. At the library."

The group of five stare at her. Weiss speaks up first.

"Have you applied yet?"

"Well, no."

The silence resumes.

"Why not? You gotta!"

"Ruby, I-"

Weiss rolls her eyes. "If you're worried about us, don't be."

"Yeah," Yang chimes. "Working at a library sounds way better than working here! When we get home you're filling out that application."

Blake smiles. "Okay."

Sun smirks. "Yang, do you just want Blake to be a hot librarian?"

"You're telling me she wouldn't look good in cat eye glasses?"

"Blakey looks good in everything." Sun fingerguns.

Ruby grins. No point in dwelling on negatives, after all. Weiss walks up next to her. 

"I suppose we should start looking for other jobs too."

Ruby chuckles. "Always a competition with you, isn't it?"

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Eh."

Ruby starts walking to the back. "Weiss is in charge! I'm going on break!"

Weiss immediately points at Sun and Neptune. "Are you two gonna buy anything?"

"No."

* * *

> Penny: the lady??? just acted like that???
> 
> Ruby: ye
> 
> Penny: how rude
> 
> Ruby: thats customer service baby
> 
> Penny: Aw, that means I gotta deal with those people.
> 
> Ruby: you can hire me as security
> 
> Ruby: i wont be very effective tho

Ruby smirks at the screen. Every night for the last three weeks she and Penny have talked, either by text or phone call. 

It's comforting. But still different from shooting the breeze on the Discord server. Perhaps it's the regularity of it, Ruby thinks.

Maybe she's just gay. Who knows?

* * *

> Ruby: i hav a nerf gun is that intimidating enough
> 
> Penny: After I replace the spring, reshell the internals with metal and stronger plastics, and put thumbtacks in the darts.
> 
> Ruby: Terrifying! I love it!
> 
> Penny: I do seriously need to see about hiring employees though. Know anyone?
> 
> Ruby: mmm...Yang knows how to keep her bike in working condition but I cant see her doing it for a living.
> 
> Penny: unfortunate
> 
> Ruby: ye
> 
> Ruby: what kinda people do you need anyway
> 
> Penny: few mechanics, probably a receptionist
> 
> Ruby: if only I had skills besides baking and being a pro gamer
> 
> Penny: I'm sure you have other skills.
> 
> Ruby: being a ball of anxieties?
> 
> Penny: Mood
> 
> Ruby: speaking of anxiety 
> 
> Ruby: this is gonna sound weird but what floor do you live on
> 
> Penny: Four. Why?
> 
> Ruby: I'm three floors above you
> 
> Ruby: I didn't want to say anything but we live in the same building
> 
> Penny: Wowie! What a coincidence!
> 
> Ruby: life's funny
> 
> Penny: The good news is if I ever invite you over you won't have to go far!
> 
> Penny: That's a wonderful idea! Do you want to have a sleepover this weekend?
> 
> Ruby: my schedule's clear
> 
> Ruby: I'll bring the vodka and nail polish
> 
> Penny: You drink?
> 
> Ruby: not vodka
> 
> Ruby: it's so we can make molotovs and burn down the government
> 
> Penny: Hmm. I don't think that's what they mean by girl's night. 
> 
> Ruby: but it should
> 
> Penny: Maybe. Oh, I can't wait!
> 
> Penny: I have a busy day tomorrow so I will talk to you later!
> 
> Penny: Goodnight!
> 
> Ruby: night

* * *

_Aaaa she's so pure_

Ruby smiles in the dark of the room. A sleepover...she recalls the days of high school where she and the girls would get together and bullshit all night. Usually just her, Weiss, Blake, and Yang but sometimes with the other girls too.

Simpler times. Ruby could use some of those.

* * *

Ruby collapses on her bed. Wednesdays suck. But like clockwork, her phone buzzes.

> Penny: ruby
> 
> Ruby: what
> 
> Penny: what do girls do at a sleepover
> 
> Ruby: uhhh
> 
> Ruby: paint nails, gossip, watch movies, junk food
> 
> Ruby: let me poll some gals real quick

* * *

> **#general**
> 
> RedLikeRoses: girls remind me what we did for sleepovers this is time sensitive
> 
> YangBang: Arson!
> 
> Oh_Like_Nya: N O
> 
> Weiss❄: Spin the bottle?
> 
> MonkeyKing: 👀 👀 👀 
> 
> MonkeyKing: go on
> 
> Oh_Like_Nya: weiss don't get his hopes up
> 
> MonkeyKing: a man can dream
> 
> RedLikeRoses: this is girls chat leave
> 
> MonkeyKing: i'll sue 
> 
> ThunderThighs: begone HIMBO
> 
> Oh_Like_Nya: Hey!
> 
> Oh_Like_Nya: he isn't smart enough to be a himbo
> 
> MonkeyKing: i put the "dumb" in dumbass
> 
> MonkeyKing: and the "ass" 2
> 
> RedLikeRoses: we can never stay on track thanks guys
> 
> YangBang: sis, what do you expect from us
> 
> RedLikeRoses: not much
> 
> Im_Sorry: Makeovers?
> 
> ThunderThighs: made your friends feel comfortable with being trans
> 
> Jaune: Oh yeah I guess we traded places huh Nora
> 
> ThunderThighs: yeye
> 
> ThunderThighs: the best sleepover activity is having your gender and sexuality affirmed while your friends shower you in girly/masc clothes 
> 
> ThunderThighs: second best was the makeout sessions @MonkeyKing
> 
> Ren: I know that didn't happen.
> 
> Im_Sorry: Ren, Nora and I were exploring things.
> 
> Im_Sorry: Nora I know you DM'd me and said to do this for a joke but this is too mean
> 
> Im_Sorry: Ren Nora was attracted to you since you two met.
> 
> Nora: boooo
> 
> Ren: Nora, I still love you despite your attempt to manipulate my emotions for comedy.
> 
> Ren: Jaune and I kissed once though.
> 
> Im_Sorry: I'm sorry???
> 
> Nora: hot
> 
> Ren: That's what I expected.
> 
> Jaune: Ren and I never kissed before.
> 
> Jaune: but I would
> 
> Ren: Thank you Jaune.
> 
> Coco: @RedLikeRoses Cooking was always fun.
> 
> LizardLesbian: uh I went outside and caught bugs???
> 
> Weiss❄: country girl :P
> 
> LizardLesbian: Blake you said it was normal!
> 
> Oh_Like_Nya: For you, Ilia.
> 
> LizardLesbian: y'all hear that? That's the sound of me going where I'm wanted.
> 
> MonkeyKing: straight into weiss cream's dms
> 
> LittleBunnyFooFoo: @RedLikeRoses pillow forts!!! \\(≧∀≦)/
> 
> YangBang: sis
> 
> YangBang: how many people are at this hypothetical sleepover
> 
> RedLikeRoses: ...2
> 
> MonkeyKing: LETS FUCKING GO!!!!!
> 
> Hydrophobic: So definitely spin the bottle?
> 
> Coco: Realistically all of these activities are homoerotic when it's just you and another woman. Godspeed Roses.
> 
> Oh_Like_Nya: pog?
> 
> LittleBunnyFooFoo: always time for pogs

Ruby mutes Discord as it turns into a pog spam.

* * *

> Ruby: based on results
> 
> Ruby: cooking together, build pillow fort, makeovers, mutual affirmation
> 
> Ruby: Yang suggested arson, if you changed your mind about the molotovs.
> 
> Penny: Hmm, tempting, but I think I will pass.
> 
> Ruby: Understandable, have a nice day.
> 
> Penny: Don't forget Ruby.
> 
> Penny: Apartment 403, Friday night
> 
> Ruby: i will be there
> 
> Ruby: i would NEVER be a square


	4. Sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With how many references I'm making to other ships and events in this universe I'm going to have to write one-shots.

Yang playfully punches Ruby. "So sis, plans tonight?"

Ruby doesn't even look up from the mop bucket. "You already know, right? What about you three?"

Blake yawns and stretches. "Curl up with a cup of tea and a book, probably."

"I'm gonna sit next to her and play video games," Yang says a little too proudly.

"Weiss?" Ruby asks.

"Friday night means dinner at home," she responds. "A late dinner, but you know."

Ruby smiles. "I think it's nice to have dinner with your family. It's good."

Weiss smirks. "We bond over our terrible parents."

Blake nods outside. "And her?"

Ilia waves. Weiss waves back and scoffs at Blake. "Winter brings Robyn and Fiona to dinner, Whitley brings Oscar, why can't I bring my girlfriend?"

Yang nods. "Yeah. Sometimes I have dinner with Blake's parents. If Sun is there too Ghira makes us fight until one of us gets knocked out, and whoever is still standing gets to eat at the table."

Blake laughs and pushes Yang. "Stop!"

"When I get a girlfriend," Ruby announces, "it's over for all of you."

"Get to work tonight then, Ruby," Weiss responds.

"Hmmph." Ruby waves Weiss off. "Shoo. Go have dinner."

Weiss smiles and mock-curtsies. "Thank you for your kindness, dork."

Yang swipes the keys off of Ruby's belt. "You go too, Rubes. Blake and I will finish up here."

Ruby shrugs. "Just don't do anything illicit in front of the cameras."

Blake grabs Yang's hand. "Try and stop us."

Weiss rolls her eyes. "At least you're wearing gloves. Come on Ruby, we'll give you a ride."

"Thanks."

Outside, Ilia hugs Weiss. "Hey snowflake," she whispers.

Weiss kisses her on the cheek. "Hi, chameleon."

"Hi Ilia!"

"Hi, Ruby."

Weiss lets go off Ilia. "You mind dropping her off at her apartment on the way?"

"Of course I don't," Ilia responds. "Come on."

* * *

> Ruby: omw from work
> 
> Ruby: gonna stop at my apartment and them head over
> 
> Penny: 👍
> 
> Penny: Just knock when you get here!

Weiss casually glances at Ilia. "Are you nervous?"

Ilia chuckles mirthlessly. "Dinner with the family is always stressful, isn't it?"

Weiss scoffs. "You've met Winter and Whitley!"

"Yeah, but there's a difference between 'hi I'm here to take your sister to the movies' and sitting at the table and eating dinner!"

"Oh good," Ruby mumbles. "Other lesbians have anxiety too."

"Then you can assuage Ilia's fears for me, Ruby."

"Neither of us even know what assuage means!" counters Ruby.

"Babe," Ilia begins, "I honestly thought you said sausage."

Ruby chuckles. "Ilia, I can at least guarantee you'll like Oscar."

"Oscar? 'Course I will." Ilia smirks. "Country folk datin' rich kids? Common ground."

Weiss pats Ilia's shoulder. 

Ruby leans to her right and stares out the window. "What are you guys having for dinner?"

"Alligator on a stick," Wiess answers stoically. Ilia's face lights up.

"Weiss," Ruby warns. Weiss sighs.

"Lobster rolls, escargot, french bread, salad. The good wines. We splurged for Ilia," she says with a wink.

"You didn't have too. I'd be content with a burger and fries."

"Wait till you see dessert," Weiss coos. "And you, Ruby?"

Ruby taps her chin. "Probably whatever junk Penny has for me."

Ilia snickers. "I bet you want that."

Ruby blushes. "That's not what I meant!"

Weiss gasps. "You do love this girl."

Ruby sticks her tongue out at Weiss. "I bet you love Ilia, ice queen."

"Ruby, I uh...don't think that's an insult?"

"Ilia please I can't be bullied by both of you."

"Sorry, Ruby. Anyway, we're here."

Indeed, Ilia has pulled up outside the apartment. 

"Oh! Uh, thanks for the ride. See ya guys."

Ilia waves a hand dismissively. "No problem. Have fun, kiddo."

Ruby makes a pouty face. "I'm only a year younger than you."

"Whatever."

* * *

Ruby nervously knocks on the door, dressed in her usual pajamas - the white pants covered in pink roses, and the black shirt with one red rose in the middle.

(And gray corgi slippers).

"Come in!" Penny's voice calls out. "The door is unlocked!"

Ruby cautiously opens the door. It's a nice enough apartment, enough furniture and decorations to make it feel like a home. Penny is not anywhere visible, however.

"Penny?" Ruby calls out. "Where-"

"Salutations Ruby! I require assistance!"

Ruby looks in the direction of the voice. A familiar hand pokes out from beneath a pile of cushions and pillows.

Ruby sighs. "Penny..."

Ruby walks over and pushes the cushions and such aside, revealing the orange-haired girl lying on the ground. Her pajamas are rather simple - just a gray nightgown with neon green highlights, with matching socks and modesty shorts.

Penny grins upward. "Hello, miss Rose."

Ruby grins back. "Hello, miss Polendina." She reaches for Penny's hand and pulls her up. "How are you this fine evening?"

"Oh, wonderful!" Penny giggles. "Except the part where I was trapped beneath couch cushions and my pillows."

They both know damn well she did that on purpose.

"Oh, I uh. Know you said not to worry about anything but I did get you a gift. Consider it late housewarming."

Ruby produces a bouquet of orange tulips. "I, uh, was gonna make you cookies but I ate all the chocolate chips..."

Penny's eyes widen. "Oh Ruby! You didn't have to get me flowers!"

She rushes to the kitchen area and rummages around until she finds a vase, which she tucks the tulips in.

"So, uh," Ruby mutters. "First order of business?"

"Our fortress, of course! We require a stronghold in which to dine and revel in virtual entertainment!" Penny strikes a pose. "Also I'd like to get all of the materials out of the way."

"But of course, mine liege." Ruby winks. "I shalt do as thy commandeth."

It doesn't take long for the fort to get set up, the assorted cushions, blankets, and other items having made a space roughly the size of a queen bed, with a ceiling high enough to sit in, various pillows and blankets on the floor, and christmas lights strung up inside.

Ruby gestures at the lights. "Is that a fire hazard?"

Penny shakes her head. "Not really."

"Okay. Now what?"

As if to answer her own question, Ruby's stomach growls. "I might suggest food."

"Oh, good idea! I bought some ingredients for cooking. And baking. There's a distinction there, I believe."

"Same end result," Ruby says. "Let's get to it."

The women crawl out of the fort and walk over to the kitchen. Penny grabs a box of cookie mix and reads over the back of it.

Penny frowns. "I don't have oil. Unless we can substitute motor oil."

Ruby pats her on the back. "Honestly I didn't really feel like cooking anyway. How about we just order some pizza and cud - curl up in the fort?"

Penny nods. "That sounds like a good idea. You go sit down and I will place the order."

Penny thinks for a minute.

"I do not know the number of any pizza places around here."

Ruby chuckles. "And you've been living in an apartment for five weeks?"

Penny throws her arms out. "I've been eating at home, or ordering other foods!"

"What kind of pizza do you want, Penny?"

"Hawaiian."

"Follow-up question, what are your feelings on those sugar cookies that are really soft with the icing and sprinkles?"

"The ones in the plastic containers?" Penny confirms. "Delicious, in addition to being objectively better than shortbread sugar cookies. Why?"

"No reason."

Ruby punches the order in on her phone, because talking to people is stressful and she does it for a living anyway.

"Ruby, do you want to paint our nails while we wait?"

"Mmm...they'll be here in about forty five minutes, so sure!"

Ruby ducks into the pillow fort, Penny eagerly opening a caboodle of supplies.

"Where should we start?"

"Hmm," Ruby thinks. "We should do toenails first so we can still eat."

"Superb," Penny concurs. "I was afraid one of us would have to feed the other."

"I know you meant like, by hand," Ruby says with a smile, "but I'm just visualizing mama bird-style feeding."

"That's gross." Penny giggles. "Too bad we didn't get some spaghetti then."

Ruby's cheeks are very warm. "What color? For your toes?"

"Your choice," Penny answers.

Ruby holds up a bottle of dark green nail polish. "I think this would look good."

* * *

There's a movie playing on Penny's laptop, but Ruby's not paying that much attention to it. Something about a gay firefighter and his magic twink boyfriend.

The small screen size is an excuse for Ruby to lie next to Penny. The latter has her left arm half-around the shoulders of the former. Penny seems focused on the plot of the movie, which offers Ruby plenty of opportunity to relish in her position and sneak glances at Penny's face.

A few minutes Penny catches Ruby looking at her. The taller girl tilts her head. "What?"

Ruby looks away. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Ruby mumbles. "Thought I saw a fly or something..."

They return to the movie. The himbo firefighter is kissing the magic twink now. Ruby doesn't know why.

"Have you ever kissed someone, Ruby?"

"Uhh...a few times?"

"...what's it like?"

Ruby blinks. "Um. I...don't know? Fun, if you're doing it with the right person. Awkward at first. Soft."

"I see." Penny continues to watch the movie in silence for a bit. "Is it alright if I ask who? Your friends?"

"I mean, um...I think Weiss was the first girl I kissed. We were figuring things out, you know how it is."

Penny chuckles quietly. "Somewhat."

Ruby furrows her brow. "Um, there was this girl, Emerald? It was at a party. We didn't talk much in school. Different crowds. That was just for a bet. Yang bought me lunch for a week."

"I...think that's it."

Penny raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

Ruby half-shrugs. "Never had a girlfriend to smooch."

"Mmm." Penny bites her lip. "Hey, Ruby?"

"Yeah, Penny?"

"Can you - show me?"

Ruby's breath catches and her heartbeat practically doubles.

"As a friend, I mean. Can we kiss? Just so I know what it's like?"

"I-"

Penny looks so earnest, so nervous, that Ruby just can't say no.

"S-sure. Just, uh, sit up?"

Penny rights herself and sits cross-legged.

Ruby coughs. "So, uh, I'm smaller so I'll sit in your lap."

Penny nods. "That makes sense."

Ruby does so, legs wrapped around Penny's waist. "Then, uh-"

Penny smiles. "Yes?"

Ruby places a palm on Penny's cheek. "You kinda - tilt your head d-down, and to the side?"

Penny leans her head down, nose-to-nose with Ruby. "Like this?"

Ruby's breathing is so shallow she might as well not be breathing. "Y-yeah. Now close your eyes."

Penny shuts her eyes and puckers her lips ever so slightly.

Ruby takes as deep of a breath as she can and leans forward, eyes closed too.

They sit there for at least twenty seconds before breaking.

Penny leans back on her hands, unusually low energy. "Wow," she whispers.

Ruby looks down and rubs her right index finger over her right thumb. "Do you, um, get it n-now?"

"Yeah," Penny answers. "I think so."

"G-good." Ruby doesn't look up at Penny. "I'm a little tired, Penny."

"Oh!" Penny exclaims. "So am I. Shall we go to sleep?"

Ruby nods.

Penny arranges the pillows and gestures. Ruby lies down, facing away from Penny.

Penny gazes at Ruby, smiling. Penny grabs the big blanket and lies down, throwing it over the both of them.

Ruby shifts her arms to a more comfortable position.

Penny giggles quietly, cuddling up close to Ruby and putting one arm over her, holding her close.

Ruby stiffens but quickly relaxes, moving closer to Penny and holding the latter's arm.

"Good night, Ruby," Penny whispers into Ruby's ear.

Ruby smiles and hums. "Goodnight, Penelope Polendina."

"Figured it out, huh?"

"I've known for a bit, Penny. I was just saving it for the right time. To throw you off balance."

Penny giggles. "I like how you say my name."

Ruby's cheeks are roughly the same color as her namesake. "Penelope."

"Ruby."

The two fall into a deep sleep, the best they've had in weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe lesbians go smooch


	5. Blossoming Rose

Ruby awakes to the sound of a hot pan and the smell of cooking meat. She stirs and quickly realizes she is not in her bed.

The memories flood back in.

"Penny?" Ruby calls out, rubbing her eyes.

"Kitchen!"

Ruby staggers her way out of the pillow fort and lurches into the kitchen area.

"Coffee," she mutters.

Penny turns around, an apron over her nightgown. "On the table. Cream and five sugars."

"Thanks." Ruby pulls out a chair and sits down, sipping on the coffee and glancing at Penny cook. The latter's hair has been pulled back in a messy bun - since it's so long - and Ruby notes it almost looks like Winter's.

In a few short minutes Penny is also seated at the table, with her own coffee. The table in front of them has plates of eggs, bacon, and pancakes.

"You went all out, huh?"

Penny shrugs. "Saturdays are the best day to make large breakfasts."

Ruby nods. They eat in silence.

"Are we, uh, gonna talk about that?"

Penny smiles innocently. "About what, Ruby?"

"You know what. I can never tell if you're playing coy or legitimately mean what you say, you know."

"Both." Penny bites her lip.

"But seriously," Ruby continues, "we need to."

"Yeah..."

Penny coughs. "So the kiss was very enjoyable."

"Hella."

"As was the cuddling."

"Yes."

Penny stares at Ruby. "I'd like to do those both again sometime."

"Me too."

Penny nods.

Ruby looks at Penny expectantly. "I don't know how to phrase it."

"Neither do I."

"Um...I, Ruby Rose, have a proposition for you."

"Go on."

"We should...d-date."

Penny nods. "I concur. Would you be my girlfriend, miss Rose?"

"I-I would. Miss Polendina."

They stare at each other.

Ruby twiddles her fingers. "So, do you have...plans today?"

"Not until this afternoon," Penny replies.

Ruby nods. "Can we cuddle? More?"

"Sure. Oh, but I want to kiss you," Penny answers "Then we can cuddle for a little bit."

"That sounds nice."

Penny smiles wide. Ruby grins back.

* * *

> **#general**
> 
> YangBang: ruby
> 
> YangBang; ruby ruby ruby
> 
> RedLikeRoses: what
> 
> YangBang: how did it go
> 
> RedLikeRoses: fine
> 
> Oh_Like_Nya: You're allowed to gush and brag, Ruby.
> 
> Mocha: Come on, Roses, spill the coffee.
> 
> Ren: Tea, Coco.
> 
> Ren: wait
> 
> Ren: nevermind
> 
> Mocha: Attaboy Lotus
> 
> RedLikeRoses: ohmygod it was great
> 
> RedLikeRoses: we ate pizza and watched anime and painted nails
> 
> RedLikeRoses ...smooched as friends. Cuddled platonically.
> 
> YangBang: OH FUCKING SHIT
> 
> MonkeyKing: POG
> 
> LizardLesbian: pog?
> 
> LittleBunnyFooFoo: POGGERS
> 
> RedLikeRoses: WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOU GUYS AND POGCHAMP
> 
> Mocha: What's with you and kissing girls?
> 
> RedLikeRoses: girl cute
> 
> Weiss❄: world hard and cold, tiddy soft and warm
> 
> Jaune: They're pretty.
> 
> Im_Sorry: !!!!!
> 
> Im_Sorry: ❤
> 
> Jaune: 😘
> 
> RedLikeRoses: anyway
> 
> RedLikeRoses: then this morning we smooched once and cuddle...nonplatonically
> 
> MonkeyKing: 👅?
> 
> YangBang: If anyone's in the same room as Sun rn please hit him
> 
> Hydrophobic: on it
> 
> Oh_Like_Nya: Remember Nep, no bruises
> 
> ThunderThighs: it might get him to button his shirt for once
> 
> Ren: You're complaining?
> 
> ThunderThighs: I only have eyes for your abs
> 
> ThunderThighs: and pyrrha's  
>  .  
>  Im_Sorry: !
> 
> RedLikeRoses: So, uh, everyone have their costumes for the HallowSchneen party
> 
> YangBang: just about
> 
> Mocha: Orders are done over here.
> 
> Hydrophobic: I got my skimpy nurse outfit all ready ;)
> 
> LizardLesbian: catch me in my inflatable t rex costume
> 
> YangBang: cowboy hat on top right?
> 
> LizardLesbian: duh
> 
> Alli-stare: coco I better not end up in a clown costume
> 
> Mocha: Fuck around and find out.
> 
> Weiss❄: What about you, Ruby?
> 
> RedLikeRoses: uh penny and I are gonna match so working on it
> 
> YangBang: invite her to the server
> 
> RedLikeRoses: no
> 
> YangBang: Jaune go invite her to the server
> 
> Jaune: shouldnt have left your laptop in the living room
> 
> RedLikeRoses: dont you dare pretty boy
> 
> Im_Sorry: prettiest boy!!!
> 
> Im_Sorry: no offense Ren 
> 
> Ren: None taken.
> 
> MonkeyKing: What about the rest of us?
> 
> Alli-stare: even I know Ren is the prettiest guy here
> 
> _- > Welcome, **MechanicalMarionette**. We hope you bought some pizza._
> 
> MechanicalMarionette: Sorry Ruby and I ate the whole pie
> 
> MechanicalMarionette: one second
> 
> P3nny: better
> 
> P3nny: Salutations, friends and sister of miss Rose!
> 
> YangBang: Ruby are we not friends
> 
> RedLikeRoses: you and jaune betrayed me now I cant scream about being gay in here
> 
> RedLikeRoses: Hi Penny!
> 
> P3nny: Hi Ruby! I don't mind screaming of a gay nature!
> 
> Mocha: I get it now, Ruby.
> 
> RedLikeRoses: get what
> 
> Weiss❄: Hello, miss Polendina. I'd like to personally apologize for everyone in advance.
> 
> ThunderThighs: I'd like to not apologize for my actions
> 
> ThunderThighs: the only thing I have ever regretted was eating waffles instead of pancakes
> 
> P3nny: Because pancakes are better?
> 
> ThunderThighs: sorry ren and ruby she's mine now
> 
> Ren: Well, you redheads will get along swimmingly.
> 
> P3nny: I can't wait to meet you all in person!
> 
> P3nny: If my anxiety allows me to!
> 
> Oh_Like_Nya: There's nothing to worry about.
> 
> MonkeyKing: dont lie to her
> 
> P3nny: @RedLikeRoses I'll swing by around 2 tomorrow
> 
> RedLikeRoses: got it
> 
> YangBang: Ooh, another date already~?
> 
> P3nny: I'm not sure it's really a date. We're just getting stuff for the party.
> 
> LittleBunnyFooFoo: Closetplay?
> 
> P3nny: Yes!
> 
> MonkeyKing: is that, like, a weird sex thing where you pretend to be closeted still
> 
> Oh_Like_Nya: It's where you cosplay with normal clothes instead of fancy outfits you perv
> 
> MonkeyKing: ;)
> 
> RedLikeRoses: hey yang should I do that thing the rest of you do
> 
> YangBang: go for it
> 
> RedLikeRoses: @P3nny ❤
> 
> P3nny: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> P3nny: ❤
> 
> RedLikeRoses: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Weiss❄: seek help
> 
> LizardLesbian: @Weiss❄ ❤
> 
> Weiss❄: AAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> Alli-stare: You are all hopeless.

* * *

****

****

Jaune peers over Ruby's shoulder. "Oh, that's what you're going as?"

Ruby makes to elbow Jaune but misses. "Don't spoil the surprise for everyone else."

"It's only fair," Jaune replies, lying upside down on the couch. "Since you've seen our costumes."

"I still think it would be funny if you guys dressed up as a tennis ball and racquet."

"Oh, so I can hit him?

Jaune blows a tuft of hair out of his eyes. "Was that innuendo?"

"Maybe," Pyrrha teases from the kitchen.

Ruby huffs. "No complaining if I bring Penny here and start flirting with her."

"Well, she's a mechanic right?" Jaune smirks. "So she must be _very_ acquainted with machines."

"Aren't we all?"

"She has a point," Pyrrha hums. "So when are you bringing her home for dinner?"

"What are you, my mom?" Ruby scoffs. "If I take her anywhere for dinner it's to Dad's place."

"Ruby, now that you're in a relationship, you are obligated to go on double dates with all of us."

"Or quadruple," chimes Jaune. "If you go with the polycule."

"I suppose." Ruby scratches her hair. "I'll consider it."

"Pyrrha will drag you kicking and screaming to the car," Jaune jokes.

Pyrrha places a hand on her chest in mock shock."I would NEVER do such a thing!"

"I wouldn't mind," Ruby mutters. "Pyrrha could punch me in the throat and I would thank her."

"Once a man offered me 50 bucks to spit on him. Jaune punched him."

"You could've handled it, but I think he would've liked it," Jaune replies.

Ruby's phone vibrates. She turns it over to see a message.

> It might be a little early to say this...but I love you, Ruby.

Ruby blushes. 

> Maybe, but...I love you too, Penny.


	6. Learning To Swim

"Oh, Penny! Come on in."

Penny steps through the door frame, Pyrrha closing the door behind her. Penny looks around. "Wow. You have multiple rooms."

"They even have doors!" Pyrrha responds with barely repressed laughter. "Ruby will be out in a minute. She overslept."

Ruby staggers into the hallway, hopping across the ground as she pulls a sock up her leg. "Penny! Hi-"

Ruby trips and falls flat on her face. 

"Are you okay?"

Ruby grunts and rights herself. "Physically? Yes."

Ruby's a bit dishevelled right now. One sock in her hand, pants unzipped, bedhead, etc.

"Your shirt's on backwards, Ruby." Pyrrha nods at the tag of the shirt.

"Ughh. I'm sorry Penny. I'm a mess."

Penny shakes her head. "There's no rush. Take all the time you need."

Ruby lets out a sigh of relief. "Good, then I'm going to shower."

Ruby walks out of the living room. Penny's eyes follow her as she leaves. "That was not an invitation, correct?"

"Ruby's not nearly that subtle, Penny," Pyrrha explains. "Can I get you anything? Hungry? Thirsty."

"Well, I am a little thirsty," Penny admits. "May I have a drink? I can pay you."

Pyrrha shakes her head. "Miss Polendina, you don't need to pay me for getting you a drink. What do you want? We have water, apple juice, milk, ginger ale..."

"A glass of ginger ale sounds refreshing."

Pyrrha grabs a bottle of soda and pours two glasses. "Cheers."

Penny wraps her hands around her glass and awkwardly stands in the living room. 

"You can sit down."

"Oh! Right."

Penny takes a seat on the opposite end of the couch as Pyrrha. 

"Um, Pyrrha, you play tennis correct? For a living?"

"Well, as a career. As an athlete my income isn't really fixed."

Penny nods. "Do you travel a lot?"

"Mostly for tournaments."

"Ah, I see. Do you have any tournaments soon?"

"I think I have one scheduled for November. But I'm busiest in the spring. That's when most of the bigger tournaments happen."

"Oh, that's interesting."

"What about you?" Pyrrha asks. "How is your mechanic's shop coming along?"

"Slow but steady, I suppose," Penny answers. "Starting a business doesn't happen overnight."

"I'm aware. You should talk to Ren, he opened his own diner."

"That might be a good idea..."

The two talk for a while until Ruby walks back out, now showered and properly dressed.

"Kept ya waiting, huh?"

Penny tilts her head. "Well, I was waiting for you."

Ruby shrugs. "Shall we?"

Penny nods. "Indeed. Thank you for the fine drink and conversation, miss Nikos."

"You're welcome, Penny. Don't get into too much trouble."

"No promises," Ruby teases.

* * *

Penny opens the passenger door. "Please, allow me." She offers Ruby a hand.

Ruby smirks. "Why thank you, madame." 

"My pleasure."

Ruby looks over her shoulder at Penny's car as they head forward. "Honestly, I was expecting a smart car or something."

"What's more impressive to a customer? An electric bug, or a custom Camaro?"

"That's...fair," Ruby admits.

Penny sticks her tongue out. "Plus I like it."

"Hmmph."

Ruby opens the door and gestures Penny in. "Ladies first."

"Well, it doesn't matter which one of us goes in first, but okay."

Ruby follows Penny into the thrift store, appraising the shop.

"Right, what do we need again?" Ruby asks, pulling out her phone.

"Black dresses. I need matching shoes."

"Right, then we'll go get some felt and the accessories."

"Yep!"

Ruby and Penny wonder the aisles, eyes peeled. 

"Ooh! How does this look?"

Penny holds up a long black dress, simple and elegant.

"Oh," Ruby says. "Hold onto that."

"Okay!"

Ruby gasps. "Aha!"

She holds up a layered black skirt, the middle layer somewhat like lace. "I wanna try this on."

Penny nods in agreement. "And then we can find you a crop top to go with it!"

Ruby chuckles. "Trying to put me in the skimpy costume, huh?"

"Hmmm...not unless you're interested in pasties and a miniskirt."

Ruby blushes and looks away. Penny tilts her head. "Were you actually considering...?"

"Pfft. No!" Ruby replies unconvincingly.

* * *

"Are you sure you can carry all that, Ruby?"

Ruby peers at Penny through the mountain of bags in the former's arms. "I'm fine. Just don't make me climb the stairs."

"We'll take the elevator, don't worry."

"Thank you."

In a short moment the bags have been unloaded in Penny's room. Ruby sighs. "Now for the hard part."

Penny shrugs. "At least we can sit down now."

"Yeah..."

Penny grabs some yellow and blue felt and some other craft supplies. "I'll draw, and you can cut."

Ruby nods. "Alright."

Penny sits on the ground in front of the coffee table. Ruby sits across from her, on the couch.

Ruby stares at Penny's hands, precisely marking out designs on the felt. She moves deftly, going as fast as she can without messing up. "Where'd you learn that?"

Penny pauses in her work and looks up. "My father. When I was a little kid, I would take apart old junk electronics in my dad's shop. Oscillating fans, alarm clocks, those sorts of things. I still do it today, actually. But between that and working on cars, I got pretty good with my hands."

"Makes sense," Ruby says. "Oh, right,.I should be cutting now." Ruby picks up a pair of fabric scissors. 

"There's - a box cutter too."

Ruby nods and begins cutting out the shapes Penny draws. A comfortable silence settles over them, the two content with working quietly.

Ruby eventually notices the stack of felt is empty. "Oh. We're done cutting already?"

"Yep! But we still have to actually attach all this to our clothes. But we should take a break first."

Penny clambers off the floor and sits on the couch next to Ruby. "I'm very excited for the party!"

Ruby smiles. "I'm glad. You'll enjoy yourself.'

"I will. All your friends or so nice!"

"Play your cards right," Ruby jokes, "and they'll be your friends too."

"Blackjack or poker?"

"Uno."

"Hmm," Penny thinks. "I thought Uno made people _lose_ friends. Like Monopoly."

Ruby nods sadly. "My sister and I haven't talked in years..."

Penny jokingly punches Ruby's arm. Ruhy cries out in mock pain

"Oh no, betrayed and left to die! Woe is me!"

Ruby falls on her side and lands with her head in Penny's lap.

"Hi, miss Rose."

"Hello Penny."

Penny brushes a strand of hair out of Ruby's face. "You know, I used to have short hair."

"Really? How short?"

"About shoulder-length."

"Mmm...sounds cute."

Penny taps her chin. "I suppose. I think I look better with my hair longer though."

"You look very cute," Ruby mutters. "I had my hair long once. Didn't go well."

"What happened?"

"Ponytail got caught in a blender."

'...can I laugh?"

"You may laugh."

Penny giggles. "That's terrible."

"Eh. I lived. Don't understand how it happened to me and not Yang, but whatever."

Penny smiles and runs her fingers through Ruby's hair. "I think you look very pretty with short hair."

Ruby blushes. "Do you mind if I go to sleep? I'm very comfortable right here."

"Go ahead."

Ruby closes her eyes, a smile on her face. It doesn't take long for her breathing to settle.

Penny hums to herself. She lifts her fingers from Ruby's hair as her phone chimes.

> _This is the beginning of your direct message history with @YangBang._
> 
> YangBang: @P3nny hey
> 
> YangBang: has ruby said anything about her birthday
> 
> P3nny: No.
> 
> YangBang: alright so her birthday is actually halloween 
> 
> YangBang: we're all gonna celebrate it then
> 
> YangBang: my dad is planning on having family dinner that friday
> 
> YangBang: do you wanna come?
> 
> P3nny: I don't want to intrude on your family.
> 
> YangBang: oh right uh im bringing blake
> 
> YangBang: and my dad and uncle usually bring their partners
> 
> P3nny: Oh. I guess so, then.
> 
> YangBang: alright I'll mark you down
> 
> YangBang; i'll ttyl with specifics
> 
> P3nny: Please do.

Penny bites her lip. Sometimes it feels like she was thrown into a lake and told to swim.

But, she supposes she was the one who jumped in, anyway. She could've stayed with her father. But she wanted something else out of life.

Penny smiles to herself and brushes Ruby's hair away from her forehead. Penny gives the sleeping girl a quick kiss on the forehead, her own cheeks flush.

She'll learn to swim if Ruby's the one waiting at the shoreline.


	7. Birthday Dinner

> YangBang: remember dont tell her where you're going
> 
> P3nny: I know. Won't she eventually realize I'm driving to Patch, though?
> 
> YangBang: _(O_O)_/
> 
> P3nny: <(•~•)>\ you dropped this a few years ago ma'am
> 
> YangBang: ruby cannot ever let you go

"Penny!"

"Coming!"

Penny walks over to the door of her apartment and opens it to see Ruby standing outside. She's moderately dressed-up, wearing a black trenchcoat over a red knee-length dress.

Penny's a little more formal, wearing gray slacks with a white button-up blouse and a bowtie in her signature green. "I see the birthday girl's all dressed up."

Ruby waves Penny off. "It's just my 23rd birthday, it's nothing special."

Penny raises an eyebrow. "Oh?" she asks. "Guess you don't want to go out for dinner then.'

"No wait take me to dinner," Ruby quickly answers.

Penny smirks. "Come on then."

* * *

Ruby scrolls through her phone idly. "Where are we going?"

Penny casts a side-long glance at Ruby. "A restaurant in Patch. Your friend Coco said the food and service are top-notch."

"Well, I'm excited then," Ruby says with a smile. "Coco always knows the best new restaurants."

 _I hope she's not disappointed there is no restaurant_ , Penny thinks to herself.

"So what's it like, having a birthday on Halloween?" the driver asks.

"Three guesses why I like gothic fashion."

"Who doesn't?"

"Fair," Ruby concedes. "But just a spooky birthday? Growing up it was cool because I'd get cake and candy but I'm an adult now. I can have cake and candy whenever I want."

Penny nods. "That makes sense."

"What about you? Do you celebrate your birthday?"

Penny shakes her head quickly. "Not my actual birthday. I do celebrate the day I was adopted, though."

"Hmm." Ruby scratches her head. "So when do I get you a present?"

"Whenever you please, of course."

Ruby chuckles. "Obviously."

* * *

"You know if you're going to lie to me you could at least try to be convincing."

Penny half-shrugs. "I was at least 60-percent sure you knew where we were going."

Ruby sighs and pecks Penny on the cheek. "I'll pretend to be surprised."

Penny grabs Ruby's hand for the short walk to the door of the Xiao Long house. A dog eagerly barks inside as the couple steps onto the porch.

Penny knocks, and the dog goes quiet.

"I guess no one's home," Penny jokes.

Ruby crosses her arms. "Well then, good thing I have a key."

Ruby spins her keyring around her finger, then grabs the house key and unlocks the door. A party horn hits her in the face.

"Hey sis," Yang says with a grin, holding the party horn like a cigar. "Happy birthday."

"Thanks," Ruby responds dryly. "Did you buy that exclusively to mess with me?"

"Of course I did. Now, the party hat on Zwei I got because it was cute."

On cue, the corgi walks up to Ruby, an appropriately sized party hat perched on his head. Zwei barks at Ruby.

"Hi Zwei," she answers while petting him. "Go say hi to Penny."

Penny's already crouched down with an outstretched hand. "You are a very handsome boy."

Zwei barks and totters over to Penny.

"Where's everyone else?" Ruby asks.

"Dad's in the kitchen with Blake, everyone else is in the living room."

Penny looks up. "That would explain the other cars."

"Come on, Penny," Ruby says. "We should go say hi."

"Don't worry," Yang chimes with a wink. "If you get overwhelmed you can steal Zwei and hide in the broom closet."

"I think I spent enough time in the closet growing up."

Yang motions to Ruby and Penny, leading them through the halls. Penny looks at the pictures on the wall as they pass by - family photos, she imagines. A blonde man happily holding a blue-eyed baby, sitting next to a woman with wild black hair. Two kids - one with short black hair and the other with wild hair of gold - playing with toys in front of a young woman with the biggest smile on her face. Yang and Ruby in graduation robes. 

Penny ponders what Ruby's childhood was like for a moment. Ruby stops for a moment and traces Penny's line of sight.

"Dad has some scrapbooks, if you want to look at them."

"Ah! No, I'm sorry. It's just - that's your mom, correct? You look just like her."

"You're not the first one to mention that. Dad always said if I wore more white he wouldn't be able to tell us apart."

A few feet away Yang opens a door. "Come on, Ruby. Let's go to this completely empty room!"

Ruby approaches Yang. "Great idea, sis! I sure hope no one's waiting for me!"

Yang and Ruby step through the door. Ruby feigns shock. "What a surprise. I did not expect so many people to be at my house so close to my day of birth."

"Ya know, you could at least pretend to actually not know."

"That's what I did!"

Penny peaks around Yang and Ruby. There's three people currently in the room - two men and a woman.

"Oh," the woman asks. Her voice is low and sultry. She's wearing a red cocktail dress, and the bangs of her short hair cover her left eye. Penny notices her left arm is covered by a black opera glove. "Are you the girl Qrow mentioned?"

Qrow nods, sipping from a whiskey glass. "That's her alright. The orange-haired beauty herself, right pipsqueak?"

"Yes, this is Penny," Ruby answers.

"Hi!"

"Penny, this is Cinder, my uncle Qrow, and Ozpin."

Penny furrows her eyebrows. "Wait, Principal Ozpin?"

"In the flesh," the gray haired man besides Qrow answers. "Have we met?"

"About nine years ago. I looked different then."

"Of course,' Ozpin replies.

Ruby nods at Qrow. "And what are you drinking, uncle?"

"Cola."

Ruby stares at him. "With crushed ice, in a whiskey glass."

"It's a whiskey-and-coke on the rocks, without the whiskey," Qrow shoots back. "It's comforting."

"It's soda," Ruby replies.

"And? Don't make me go drink all your strawberry soda.""

Yang pats Penny on the shoulder. "Get used to this. I'm gonna go help with dinner."

Penny glances at Ruby and Qrow still playfully arguing and decides to sit on the couch next to Cinder.

Cinder raises an eyebrow at Penny. "Can you tell that she learned a lot from her uncle?"

Penny laughs in the forced, polite manner. "I'm sure she inherited some stuff from her dad."

"Her heart's good. In an up front way. But from what I understand her mother was the same way."

Penny glances in Ruby's direction. "She's...pure."

Cinder smiles warmly. "So I've heard. How long have you two been together?"

Penny thinks. "It's...only been about two weeks. Officially."

"It seems like you've been with each other for much longer."

Penny shrugs. "I suppose Ruby and I - clicked. It feels...natural. Comforting. Like we were made for each other."

"Perhaps you were," Cinder murmurs. "Moving fast isn't always a bad thing. As long as it feels right."

"What about you?" Penny asks. "And Ruby's dad."

"Oh, Tai and I have been together about...seven months? No, eight. It was around Valentine's day."

Penny considers this. Ozpin leans forward to look at her.

"Tai wasn't particularly interested in romance while he was raising his kids. He dabbled in dating here and there but never quite found what he was looking for. Until now, of course."

Cinder tilts her head. "Am I what he wanted?" she asks no one in particular.

Penny nods at Ozpin. "I don't think anyone could blame him, based on what Ruby told me."

"Maybe that's why. Since I'm a single mother..."

Penny perks up and looks for any small children. Cinder laughs and reaches her hand out. "Oh, no, not that young. My Emerald's about your age."

Ozpin grins. "You see? Single parents with fiery names and absolute gems of children."

Qrow and Ruby seem to have finished their argument, based on Ruby sitting cross legged on the ground and Qrow putting his arm back around Oz.

"Babe, you're reading too much into things.'

"Am I, Qrow? Am I really?"

Ruby gestures aimlessly with her hand. "This is - this is about normal, honestly."

Penny doesn't answer. "You teach. Mister Branwen."

"Call me Qrow, please."

"Alright, Qrow," Penny answers. "I thought you and Ruby's dad looked familiar."

"What, did you go to Beacon High? You recognize me and Tai and Oz."

Penny nods. "Freshman year. I - I wasn't um, Penny at the time."

Qrow cocks an eyebrow. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize Ruby and her friends. Most of them graduated the same year."

"I'm not sociable," Penny answers. "Or I wasn't. I was always kind of - alone. I only recognized you three since you taught. You don't look that much different after eight years."

Ozpin leans forward, hands resting on his cane. "Are you saying we look young or old for our ages?"

"I'm saying you age well."

"Quit bullying her," Ruby says with mocking indignity. 

"It's fine, Ruby. I think my wit is sharp enough."

Qrow snorts. "Sharp enough to put the pipsqueak to shame."

Yang pokes her head into the living room. "Dinner's ready."

"What are we having anyway?" Ruby asks.

"It's a surprise,~" Yang sings.

Qrow sighs. "Just tell her."

"Steamed hams."

" _Yang_."

Yang sighs. "Steaks."

"Is he-"

"He's still wearing the apron."

Qrow snickers. "Tai's wearing something besides the apron, I hope."

"I hope not," Cinder jokes.

Everyone files into the kitchen - not to eat there but to go outside. Penny goes last with Ruby, noticing all the food laid out on the counter - mashed potatoes, corn on the cob salad, fruit salad, macaroni and cheese, and bread rolls. There's pitchers of tea and bottles of soda and even a few beers in an ice bucket.

A black haired girl in the kitchen smiles at Penny. _That must be Blake._

"Hope you don't mind dinner outside," Ruby says. 

Penny shakes her head. "The weather's nice. If it gets dark we'll have the moon and the stars and the lightning bugs."

* * *

Penny fiddles with her bowtie nervously, sitting next to Ruby at the picnic table outside. Her oversized plate is so full of food that she has two bowls for her salad.

Ruby munches on a bread roll. "Why aren't you eating?" she says between bites.

"I'm waiting for everyone else to sit down. I don't want to be rude."

Ruby reaches over and moves Penny's hands away from the bowtie, Ruby's own hands straightening it. "Calm down, okay? There's no need to be so nervous."

Penny stares into Ruby's earnest silver eyes and nods slightly. "...yeah."

Everyone else makes their way to the table. Blake and Yang sit next to Ruby and Penny, while the older couples sit on the other side of the table.

The benefit of eating, of course, is not having your mouth open to talk. So Penny ensures her mouth is always full, opting to stare at her plate and listen to the conversation.

"There is no way that story's true, uncle."

"Believe what you want to believe, firecracker. But I was there."

 _It's...lively? That's the word_.

But so are most things when the only person you really talked to outside of school was your father.

"So, Penny, Ruby said you're opening an auto shop?" Taiyang asks.

 _Shit_.

Penny's anxiety spikes but she looks at Ruby's dad and nods. "Oh, yes! My, um, it's the one my dad ran before we moved. I'm reopening it."

"Penny's a very good mechanic," Ruby adds. "Her father taught her."

"Well, I think he and I'd get along well then."

"I'm sure," Penny agrees. 

Yang nudges Ruby's shoulder. "Think she could make me a knife arm?"

"Give me five minutes and some duct tape," Qrow interjects.

"Actually, how do you ride your motorcycle, Yang?" Penny furrows her brow. "Do you have a prosthetic?"

"Nope! I just modified my bike," Yang explains. "I've considered getting one, but I kinda got used to living with one arm. That's all Blake needs~"

Blake swipes at Yang. "Yang!"

Yang laughs. "Get a grip, babe. I _wrist_ you would lighten up."

Blake groans.

"Give her a hand, everyone!' says Tai with a laugh. 

Qrow groans.

"Oh, so that's where Yang gets it from," Penny muses. 

"So, Penny, I don't suppose you have any injured limbs?" Qrow asks. "In the interest of fairness."

Penny furrows her brow. "No, I don't. Some scars, maybe."

Blake picks up on Qrow's little joke. "That wouldn't work out anyway. Yang's the one missing an arm, not me."

Qrow rolls his eyes.

"Qrow, would you pass the rolls?"

"Sure, Cinderella."

Qrow grabs the basket and holds it out for Cinder. She grabs a roll and instinctively drops it in pain as she bangs her left arm against the table.

Tai reaches out protectively. "Are you alright, Cindy?"

Cinder grits her teeth. "Yeah," she growls. "Give me a minute." She rocks back and forth a bit, clutching her arm. Penny looks at her with concern.

Ozpin catches Penny's gaze. "Her arm is...sensitive."

Cinder takes a deep breath through clenched teeth and nods. "It's - scar tissue. I got into an accident. Burns. I'm fine."

Tai rubs her back. "Who's ready for dessert?" he asks, in what is definitely not a subject change.

* * *

"That strawberry cake was phenomenal, mister Xiao-Long."

"Yeah," Ruby says in agreement. "I'm impressed dad."

"What, you didn't think I could make a great cake for you?"

Ruby raises an eyebrow.

"Blake helped."

Ruby nods. "Yeah that makes more sense. Still, thanks."

Tai smiles at Ruby, a warm, doting grin. "You're welcome, rosebud."

Penny's gaze drifts to the clock in the kitchen. "I didn't realize it was so late..."

Ruby turns her head. "Oh geez, already? I thought I was just sleepy from the food."

"Well, I still keep your bed made," Tai says to Ruby. "You two could stay here tonight."

Penny twirls her hair in her fingers. "Oh, I don't want to intrude..."

Tai shakes his head. "You won't be. It's not good to drive tired. I'm sure Yang has some extra pajamas around here; you two are about the same size."

"He makes a good point," Ruby chimes. "Plus I'm sure everyone else is staying."

Tai nods. "Qrow and Oz already called the futon.'

"Oh, well I suppose I might as well," Penny answers.

* * *

Penny finally takes off her hair bow, her only outerwear an oversized orange t-shirt with some sort of faded logo on it.

Ruby walks into her room, wearing her button-up pajamas. "You didn't have to wait for me."

Penny shrugs. "It is your bed."

"Fair enough." Ruby sighs. "Come on, I'm sleepy gay baby."

"You are twenty-three."

"Twenty-two, Penelope. My birthday isn't for another five hours."

"If you make it that far."

Ruby grabs a pillow. "I'll smother you in your sleep. The walls are thick here, no one will hear you scream."

"Ah yes, the terrifying threat of a cute girl threatening to smother me until I scream."

Ruby launches the pillow at Penny. "No big spoon for you."

Penny catches the pillow in one hand and sends it back, knocking Ruby on her butt. Penny poses haughtily. "Your power is weakened in my presence, miss Rose."

"You're just buff," Ruby complains. "Not as much as Yang, at least.""

"Strong arms to hold pretty women."

Ruby hides a smile. "We should get some sleep."

"Agreed."

And they do, in Ruby's childhood bedroom, huddled together on the too-small bed.


	8. Hallow-Schneen Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this took a while. I ran into writer's block here, and had to drag myself into finishing the chapter. But, it's done!

* * *

"Ah, you're here," the white haired vampire remarks as she opens the door. "Please, come in. You two are the last arrivals."

Ruby and Penny tilt their heads in sync, animal ear headbands sliding a bit. They follow Winter Schnee into her home.

"Ruby, you know where the living room is. I must finish helping my partners with the refreshments."

Winter stops and turns on her heel, glancing back at Penny. "Oh, and it's a pleasure to meet you, Polendina."

Penny curtsies - though Ruby's dress is much more suited to the motion then her own. "Likewise, miss Schnee."

Ruby takes Penny's hand and guides her to the living room, where everyone else is socializing. Ruby takes quick note of everyone's costumes.

Jaune came as Ridley, and the costume is surprisingly good. Pyrrha is wearing the Zero Suit to match.

Ren is dressed as Part 3 Jotaro, and Nora is a genderbent Kakyoin.

Coco and Velvet are dressed as (second game) Bayonetta and Jeanne, while Fox is dressed as 9S.

Weiss, shockingly, dyed her hair for her Hatsune Miku cosplay. Ilia has, in contrast, opted for a simple Lara Croft outfit.

Yang and Blake are Adora and Catra; Sun and Neptune are Yosuke and Narukami.

Whitley and Oscar are dressed up as Hubert von Vestra and Claude von Riegan, respectively.

Then, of course, Ruby herself and Penny. The crescent moons and circles - yellow for Ruby, blue for Penny - on their black dresses, along with the fox ear headbands, bring to mind Umbreons.

"It seems miss Rose has decided to grace us with her presence," Whitley says with a smirk.

Ruby looks at Weiss. "I thought he grew out of being an asshole."

Weiss shrugs. "It's not like you grew up."

"Hey!"

"Oh, of course,' Whitley announces. "Clearly I need more milk. Would you care for a glass or twelve, Ruby?"

"You're eighteen now. I can punch you without it hurting my conscience."

"Don't," Oscar whispers.

"You know, if you just came to abuse my brother..."

Ruby laughs. "Of course not. There's food, too, right?"

"Now you sound like me," Sun jokes.

"We all know my lil' sis just came to show off the arm candy. Way to rub it in my face."

Penny furrows her brow. "Isn't Blake your fiance?"

'It was an arm joke."

Penny's face lights up. "Oh!"

Sun stares in shock at Blake. "So you ARE engaged! To another blonde. Is that all I am to you? Abs and yellow hair?"

"I'm about to use you as a punching bag too."

Sun grins and mimes a cat scratching. "There's the kitty's claws."

"You should hear her purr," Yang mutters.

Coco raises an eyebrow. "Oh, we get to pull out the innuendo this year?"

This time it's Weiss's turn to whisper "Don't".

"So you guys really do just act like this, huh?" Penny asks.

"What Penny means to say is 'damn, bitches, you live like this?'"

Weiss sighs at Ruby. "You two can sit down, you know."

Ruby and Penny sit down on a couch, diagonal to Coco, Velvet, and Fox. Velvet smiles at Penny.

"I like your costume," she cheerily says. "They look good."

"Thanks," Penny responds. "You look pretty good too."

"That's the Adel promise," Coco responds. "Nothing I make looks bad."

"I still think it's a little fucked up that you gave me a blindfold," Fox interjects. "I'm sure I look good, but."

Coco shrugs. "I could've put you in an inflatable t-rex costume."

Ilia sighs. "I still think it would've been funny."

"Aww, I wanted to be Star Platinum," Nora pouts.

"Your proposed outfit was a black wig, purple body paint, a loincloth, and sandals," Ren chastises.

"It was going to be a tiddies out look! I have to be accurate!"

Ren sighs and pulls his hat's brim low. "Yare yare daze."

Nora shrugs "Just as long as Winter doesn't come in and yell ZA WARUDO!"

"Shin-ay, Nora!" Yang yells back.

"Take this, Schnee-O! Twenty-meter radius Emerald Splashu!"

Nora suddenly feels an ominous presence behind her. "Useless."

Winter smirks as Nora stumbles forward. "In any case, I am just a vampire and nothing more. You will not walk into the dining room and find Robyn dressed in bright yellows."

"What about Fiona?" Ren asks.

"No promises," Winter replies. "But if you'll all follow me into the dining room, you'll find the table is laden with various refreshments."

"Maybe not all at once," Robyn adds, sticking her head out into the room. Her hair's tied back like usual, but there's a set of devil horns on her head. "New girl goes first, of course."

Penny inclines her head. "Thank you, miss Hill "

Robyn makes a noise of approval. "Polite and knows my name? Rubles, you ought to bring girls here more often."

"You already have two," Ruby answers.

After about ten minutes, everyone is sitting around the living room with at least two plates of food. Winter wasn't lying - the dining table was covered with everything from brownies to sushi to those little triangular sandwiches you see at a middle aged woman's Sunday brunch/tea party/book club meeting. There's even a case of beers for those that drink them - 'them' being Robyn, Yang, and Sun.

"You see this?" Robyn asks as she holds up a half-empty bottle. "It's not even nonalcoholic. Winter really does love me."

"I'll allow you to have alcohol in the house on special occasions. But it won't be a lot, and Whitley if I catch you drinking it I swear-"

Whitley holds his hands up. "Easy, sister. I'm not going down that path."

"Eh, who cares about genetic predispositions?" Yang asks as she takes a swig. "Qrow's clean, at least. Means there's hope for me."

"Raven's probably still chugging wine coolers for breakfast," Ruby mutters.

Yang sits up in her seat and points a finger out. "If she's not in jail."

"This is...remarkably sad," Penny says.

Nora waves a hand dismissively. "Eh, like half of us have dead parents or parents dead to us."

"Gee Pyrrha, how come you get two living, loving parents?" Yang asks dryly.

Pyrrha frowns. "Really? You went with me and not Jaune or Neptune?"

"Eh, I wanted an only child."

Blake stares at Yang. "Hi."

"Mmm, you had issues with your parents and they basically adopted Ilia." Yang pats Blake on the head.

"Well, on another note," Winter begins. "Blake. I heard you have a new job?"

Blake nods. "Yes. I'm a librarian now. It's a step up from barista, honestly."

"You actually enjoy your job now," Ruby half-jokes.

"That's wonderful, miss Belladonna. A perfect career for you. Ruby, have you filled the position yet?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I have," Ruby answers. She awkwardly scratches the back of her head. "I know it's frowned upon to hire friends, but I hired Penny,"

"It's going to take a few more months before I open the auto shop," Penny explains. "I'm hoping to get it running by January, but I'm a little low on money for food and rent."

Winter nods. "I see. So then, Weiss-"

Fiona runs her hands through her hair. "Winter..."

Robyn shakes her head. "Continue."

"Weiss, do you plan on continuing to live with me and working a dead-end job?" Winter stops for a moment. "I mean no offense, girls."

"None taken," Yang answers. "'S not a career. It's a step above retail though."

Weiss sits up straight and looks Winter in the eye. "And what should I do instead, sister? I'm a inheritance-less woman with a disgraced name."

"So are we, Weiss," Whitley pipes up. "Unless you forget the three of us are blood siblings."

"It's a poor excuse anyway, Weiss. I have a steady job, a house, two beautiful wives."

Robyn and Fiona both lean over and kiss Winter's cheeks.

"You're a public lawyer," Weiss retorts. "People had to take you."

"Yes, but people learned I'm good at my job. That I'm more than a name."

Weiss fidgets. "It's different. For me."

"Why? Because people would remember you?"

"It's hard to get famous when your father's infamous."

Winter leans back. "Ah. Your forgotten dream of being an idol."

"Weiss does have a point," Pyrrha says. "She'd need to be famous to be successful."

Yang stares into her beer. "Yeah. I don't think I would have had a good boxing career. I'd get some recognition for my arm and skill, but I doubt I'd be a big name."

Winter sighs. "You'll regret not even trying, Weiss. So tabloids will write articles about you. That's nothing new for our family."

"Guess why I don't have a lot of friends," Whitney says snidely.

"Hey!" Oscar responds. "There's me, and - and me."

Weiss just kind of sits back. "I don't want to talk about this right now."

"Weiss-"

Fiona puts her hand on Winter's arm. The elder sister sighs. "Fine."

The room is...tense. And quiet.

"So, I'm thinking of getting a new job," Yang pipes up. "Not sure where, though."

"Being a bartender isn't too different from being a barista," Sun points out. "Or you could just work security."

"Just don't go into sports," Pyrrha pleads.

"Beer pong is technically a sport, right?"

Sun smirks. "Hey, I killed it on my school's team."

"I don't think it counts if the team was at a bartending school," Ren says. "That's just a class."

"Fine. I'll just become a world arm-wrestling champ."

Ruby chuckles. "Boys, you looking for a job? Apparently I need new employees."

"I appreciate the offer, Ruby, but Whitley and I had other plans."

"Eloping?"

"Of course not. Why would we elope if everyone we care about approves of our relationship?"

Ruby taps her chin. "Weddings are expensive."

"Can't cost more than this party," Oscar jokes.

"Clearly you don't know me at all," Whitley mutters.

"Weddings are expensive," Blake mutters. "And we aren't even paying for a venue."

"You know, it's actually pretty cheap," Yang remarks. "Ren and Sun are not charging us nearly enough."

"Just make sure you hire a good baker," Ren notes. "Unless you do want wedding pancakes."

"Ren, when we get married you need to do that. Please."

Ren doesn't respond. "So, bakers?"

"There's a nice place back home," Blake answers. "They're taking care of it."

Ilia perks up. "The - the one by the beach? Across from the candy shop?"

Blake nods.

"So, like, how much cake can I eat? Cause I'll tear through a layer on my own-"

"One. One slice."

Ilia deflates, prompting a chuckle from Penny. "I'm sure someone will leave an extra slice for you," Penny says with a smile.

Ilia laughs. "You haven't eaten anything from this bakery. There'll be a good ol' fashioned brawl, I bet."

"So I'm still confused," Penny admits. "What else are we doing tonight?"

"Well..." Winter trails off. "I have a variety of Halloween-themed party games. An accompanying Spotify playlist."

"I pirated all the good horror movies," Robyn says, winking. "In case we want those. I also got the descriptive ones for those that want them."

"It's me, I'm bitches," Fox announces.

"I also made sure our activities don't leave anyone out," Winter adds. "So, Weiss, would you like to start us off with karaoke?"

"Winter," Weiss growls.

"Uh, maybe we should do something else?" Ilia cautiously offers. "Bobbin' for apples?"

"Sticking your head in a bucket of water to grab apples with your teeth? Unhygienic, unamusing, pointless, makes your hair wet."

"Spot the rich girl," Robyn teases. "How about...hey, I did draft up a oneshot for CoC."

"Did you balance it for 17 players?"

"...no."

"I will take you up on that offer to DM later, Robyn," Oscar says. "For now, you guys ever played Werewolf?"

Oscar produces a deck of playing cards and waves it around.

"That sounds fun," Penny says. "And no!"

"I'll explain it to you," Ruby says. She begins whispering the rules to an attentive Penny.

The games continue long into the night, until it's about 2 am.

"It's late," Winter announces. "Thank you all for showing up. I hope you enjoyed yourselves. Get out of my house."

"So rude," Robyn teases. "But you have a point."

Oscar and Ilia start walking to the door.

"Not you," Weiss and Whitley declare in unison.

Everyone starts saying "goodbye" and "I had fun" and all those pleasantries.

"Blake, Neptune, I trust one of you two are driving?"

"Just to be safe," Neptune says. "Take our kids home, tuck them into bed."

Yang whispers something into Blake's ear that makes the pale woman blush.

"Speaking of rides home..." Fox mutters. "Can someone...?"

"Yeah, I can give you a lift," Jaune answers. "As long as you don't mind being crammed in the backseat with Ren and Nora."

"I can just sit on Ren's lap!"

Fox sighs. "As long as you aren"t loud."

Penny leans over to Ruby. "Why doesn't he just go back with Coco and Velvet?"

Ruby has very pointedly not been looking at the couch. She coughs and gestures her head. Penny turns to look.

Coco and Velvet...well, they're technically not being _inappropriate_ for a semi-public setting. No one's gonna get mad about some intimacy - a quick kiss or some flirty teasing is fine, obviously. Fiona's asleep with her head in Robyn's lap. But Coco and Velvet are both putting out a vibe that suggests they'd like to be somewhere more private.

"Ah," Penny whispers. "Well I suppose skin-tight leather does that to a woman."

Ruby snorts. "Well, I enjoyed myself, Winter. A thousand thanks for your hospitality."

"All right, now you're making fun of me."

"Me?" Ruby asks. "Never."

Penny yawns and then covers her mouth, surprised. "Excuse me."

"Seems like we all have to carry someone to bed," Weiss mutters.

"I mean, I'm tired too," Ruby notes. "Might just fall asleep next to Penny after I tuck her in."

Ruby plants a kiss on Penny's cheek. The mechanically inclined woman's cheeks redden.

"Aha! See? I can stun you with flirting too!"

"Yeah," Penny admits. She grins mischievously. "But you're easier to mess with than I am."

"Fair. But we really should be going."

"Yeah...bye, guys! I had fun!"

"Well, I'm glad you did," Robyn says.

"Yeah!" Nora shouts. "Get yourself some friends girl!"

Penny tilts her head. "Sure. I'll go find some more?"

"Nah."

* * *

Ruby stares out the window, watching all the other cars go by. "So, did you enjoy yourself Penny?"

"Oh, very much!"

"I'm glad." Ruby bites her lip. "It wasn't too much for you?"

"No, not really." Penny glances towards her. "I guess I'm fine in social situations? Somehow."

Ruby playfully punches at her. "That's cause you got me to help you."

Penny scoffs. "Sure. The girl who can't even speak to cute girls normally."

"Hey! That's libel!"

"Slander, actually," Penny corrects. "But it's okay. I know your brain cells all go towards sweets and girls."

Ruby sticks her tongue out. "Only one girl."

"Hey, that's me!"

"Yep."

"You know what I got you for your birthday?"

"What?"

Penny grins. "Me!"

Ruby laughs. "Best present ever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...I've learned I have trouble with big group scenes. I don't see this fic going past twelve chapters, but I plan on a lot more solo Ruby and Penny interactions.


	9. Closer

"So, uh, Weiss?"

Weiss puts one more pump of peppermint flavoring into her coffee. "What is it, Ruby?"

Penny lets out a small "hmmph" as she looks back at the display case she and Yang are restocking.

"What?" Yang asks.

"I had Weiss pegged as a pumpkin spice girl," Penny responds with a frown. 

"That's me, actually."

"Huh."

Ruby does her little finger-pressing thing. "Uh, I was wondering, have you put any serious thought into your possible singing career?"

Weiss scoffs. "Not this again.'

"You have a good voice! Just try! It's not like you can ruin the family name any further!"

Yang shakes her head. "Not the most reassuring pep talk you've given, sis."

Weiss glares at Ruby. "I'm _not_ going to embarrass myself further. I've had enough bad publicity for one lifetime."

"I mean, you didn't embarrass yourself," Yang mutters. 

Ruby sighs. "Why do you think you'd be embarrassing yourself?"

"Because I'm already a laughingstock to the world."

"I think you're greatly overestimating how much the world cares about you," Penny remarks.

Weiss scoffs. "How dare-"

"Ice queen," Yang snaps. "Old habits."

Penny shrugs. "Your sister's a successful lawyer. Your dad's in jail, your company's gone. It's been years, Weiss."

"People remember scandals for years," Weiss counters. 

"So?" Ruby asks. "Who cares?"

"I do!"

"Why?"

Weiss crosses her arms. "I don't know, Ruby. I just do."

"So starts small," Penny suggests. "Go sing at a karaoke bar. Place a reservation at a restaurant. Make it so people have to see you and your name."

Yang puts her hand on Penny's shoulder. "Who are you, who are so wise in the ways of science?"

"Ah, that explains the flesh wound jokes," Penny replies.

Ruby taps her chin. "It's a good idea. Baby steps, Weiss. I don't mean for you to waltz up to a record label and demand a contract."

"I think you're biased," Weiss mutters dryly.

"Weiss, you're one of my closest friends," Ruby says. "Just do this for me, please?"

Weiss stares down Ruby before throwing her hands up. "Fine, I'll try. Happy?"

"Very."

Penny grins. "Never look into her eyes, Weiss. You'll melt."

"Hmmph."

* * *

"Hey, Ruby?"

Ruby opens one eye to look at Penny. "Yeah?"

"I've been meaning to ask...do you...want to move in with me?"

Ruby smirks. "Do you just want more cuddles?"

"Not just," Penny answers. "It's just...you already spend so much time here."

"That's cause you're here, silly."

"I'm serious, Ruby."

Ruby stretches her legs and rolls off of Penny, propping herself up on her arms. "Well, I do have half my stuff strewn around the apartment, and Jaune and Pyrrha can manage rent without me...ok."

"Okay?"

"Yeah." Ruby reaches out and tucks a stray strand of Penny's hair behind her ear. "I'll move in with you."

"Oh, wonderful!"

"I think we should celebrate this historic moment in our relationship."

Penny raises an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah, we should cuddle and sleep."

"That's every night, miss Rose."

"Yeah but I can be big spoon tonight. Spice it up."

"How cute. You think you can manage being a big spoon."

* * *

"We gotta get outta bed," Ruby moans. 

Penny squeezes her tighter. "No."

"I'm hungry..."

"Well," Penny whispers, "what for?"

"Panned cake."

"We won't have time today."

"Mmm...could call in sick."

Penny snorts. "Aren't you the boss?"

"Shhh..." Ruby whispers. "They don't know that."

"Mmmhmm. What are you going to say? You and I caught a bad case of the lesbians?"

"Yeah, we're too gay to come into work."

"Hmm, tempting, since we can't cuddle on the clock. But we need money."

"Ugh. I know. Can't you just invent something and sell it?"

"If only. I'm a mechanic, not a mechanical engineer."

"I'll pretend I know the difference."

Penny laughs quietly.

Ruby sighs. "Come on, Penny."

"No."

Ruby shakes her head and rolls over and up, straddling a prone Penny. "Come on, Penny, we gotta get out of bed."

Penny blushes as she stares up at Ruby. "Wow. You're pretty."

Ruby giggles. "You're pretty gay. But also quite gorgeous, in my professional opinion."

Penny's cheeks redden more. "Aw shucks."

Ruby roars with laughter. "Really? 'Shucks'? Oscar and Ilia rubbed off on you."

Penny mutters something that Ruby doesn't quite hear. Something about "rubbing on"?

"What was that?" Ruby asks, leaning back and tilting her head.

"Nothing," Penny responds. "Could you do me a favor, though?"

"What's up?"

"Can you get me o- get off of me?" Penny chuckles awkwardly. "I'm enjoying myself, but...."

Ruby's eyes widen. "Oh! I'm so sorry!" she shouts as she scrambles off the bed and stands up very rigidly.

Penny waves her hands back and forth rapidly. "No, no, it's okay! It's not a bad thing. Says a lot. Just - not the time."

Ruby blushes and looks away. 

"We, uh, need to get dressed," Penny says. "For work."

Ruby nods. "My work clothes are still at Jaune's. I'm gonna go get ready there."

"Um, yeah. I'll meet you by the car."

Penny watches Ruby leave, the door gently closing behind her. Penny stretches.

_Shame, thought I might convince her to shower with me._

Penny shakes her head. _I do need to shower, though. My hair's greasy._

* * *

Yang opens the door and gestures in. "Back on the grind, right kids?

Weiss crosses her arms. "I'm older than you."

"But I'm taller," Yang says. "That means I have more authority."

Penny nods. "It's just the way the world works. Tall people are superior."

"Hey!" Ruby glowers up at her. "I'm just built different."

Penny smiles. "You're standing on your tiptoes, miss Rose."

Ruby crosses her arms and walks into the store. "Wait. Weiss, is -"

"Yes that is why I wear heels and wedges moving on."

Yang snickers. "No wonder you two get along so well, you have the same complex."

"Why don't the short girls ever date each other?" Penny asks. "Tall girls date each other."

"It's the status," Yang answers. "By being romantically involved with a tall girl they're higher on the totem pole."

Penny nods in agreement. "We pick them up."

"I just like looking up at her," Ruby interjects. "Makes me feel safe."

Penny walks up behind Ruby and looks down at her, tilting Ruby's head upward to make eye contact. "Do you feel safe now, my rose?"

"I feel gay is what I feel."

Penny pecks Ruby on the forehead and lets her go.

"Well with Blake gone I suppose we need you two to pick up the slack," Weiss muses.

"Hey, Blake's stopping by for breakfast to take with her," Yang says. "Get ready to wipe down this counter."

Ruby fake gags. "In front of me?"

"Really? Right in front of my girlfriend?" Penny whispers. 

"I heard that," Ruby says.

"I know."

* * *

> _**#JNPRR-Chat** _
> 
> **RedLikeRoses** : ladies and femboys
> 
> **RedLikeRoses** : are any of you out there
> 
> **Im_Sorry** : Hello Ruby! Jaune's still at work.
> 
> **Ren** : I'm not busy right now. What's up?
> 
> **RedLikeRoses** : girl trouble
> 
> **Im_Sorry** : Is this about you moving in with Penny?
> 
> **RedLikeRoses** : No!
> 
> **RedLikeRoses** : i think i accidentally turned penny on this morning
> 
> **Ren** _ **:**_ Congratulations?
> 
> **Im_Sorry** : Isn't that a good thing? She's demi too, right?
> 
> **RedLikeRoses** : Well yeah but
> 
> **RedLikeRoses** : i wasnt trying too and it was kind of awkward
> 
> **Im_Sorry** : What did you do?
> 
> **RedLikeRoses** : straddled her and accidentally put ideas in her head
> 
> **Ren** : Don't straddle her anymore. Problem solved.
> 
> **Im_Sorry** : Yeah you're on your own Ruby. Sorry. Try talking to her?
> 
> **RedLikeRoses** : talk? cringe

* * *

Ruby buckles her seatbelt and looks to her left. "Hey, can we talk about this morning?"

Penny tilts her head. "Sure?"

Ruby bites her lip. "Um, listen. I'm, ah, sorry? I think?"

Penny blinks. "For what?" she asks with a furrowed brow.

"For...you know...'exciting' you?"

Penny blushes. "Oh! That. Why are you apologizing?"

"Penny." Ruby reaches over and grabs her hand. "I love you. But I'm not ready for...intimacy. Not yet anyway."

"You can say 'sex', you know. I won't start clutching pearls."

Ruby laughs. "Well...yeah. I just kinda feel - bad? Isn't it rude to turn someone on and then not do anything about it?"

Penny taps her chin. "I guess if you do it on purpose? But you didn't. There's nothing to be worried about."

Ruby sighs. "I know. It's just...I have complicated feelings about int - sex. And I'm dealing with these hurdles in our relationship as they come. I just...tripped over that one."

"Ruby, I don't care about sex that much. Don't get me wrong, I'm sure I would enjoy it with you, but it's not like that's all I'm here for. I just think you're very cute and sweet and funny. I'm attracted to you."

Ruby blushes. "I - I love you too, Penny. I'm sorry for bringing this up, it's stupid."

Penny shakes her head. "No, it's not stupid. I'm glad you trust me enough to talk about your concerns."

* * *

Ruby collapses on the couch. "That's all my stuff."

"Do you girls...want to go get dinner or something?"

Ruby opens one eye and looks at Pyrrha. "Give me ten minutes and yeah."

"I can call ahead and get us a table somewhere," Jaune offers. "Any preferences?"

Pyrrha shrugs. "Mexican? Or Italian."

"Hmmm...I don't care," Penny says. "Just somewhere nice."

"Same. Just not pizza," Ruby mutters.

"Italian it is."

Pyrrha walks over to a bookshelf and picks up a picture frame. "Is this your father, Penny?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes. That's a photo we took the week he adopted me."

Ruby gets up and looks at the photo with Pyrrha. The man in the photo is middle-aged, fat and a medium height, with hair just starting to gray. His skin is a medium brown, and it's worth noting his green hat and pink bow tie.

Next to him is a kid, somewhere around 14-15. They're dressed in a white blouse and dark green overalls, with orange hair that stops right above their shoulders.

"I never noticed that picture before," Ruby notes. "Is your family crest a pink bow?"

"I wish," Penny sighs. "You know, you should meet my dad."

"Yeah."

"Why don't you go back to Atlas to visit?" Pyrrha asks. 

"Maybe we will," Penny muses. "Or we could video call him."

"I mean, you've met my dad, Penny."

"I have. He's nice."

"Yes, well, I suppose we should all get ready to go," Pyrrha interrupts. "I don't think a crop top and workout shorts are proper restaurant attire."

"Unfortunately," Jaune sighs. "I'd love some eye candy with my meal."

Pyrrha puts her hands on her hips and turns around. "Oh really, Jaune? I was going to wear my nice cocktail dress, but now I suppose it'll be baggy sweatpants and a ratty oversize hoodie."

"Still eye candy, just a different flavor."

"Oh god," Penny whispers. "He's right, they are different flavors."

Ruby laughs. "I don't own any cocktail dresses, but I won't disappoint. I think all of my flavors taste quite delicious."

Penny coughs. 

"Oh, dear," Pyrrha bemoans. "You were right about doing those things on accident, Ruby."

"What?"

* * *

"You two can go home," Ruby says. "Penny and I can finish up."

"How generous of you, to volunteer your girlfriend for the job," Weiss notes.

"You complaining?" Yang asks.

"Of course not. I'm gonna go home, have a nice candlelit bubble bath, curl up with some hot cocoa, a book, and Ilia."

"Fun," Yang says. "I'm gonna go drink Sun under the table at his own job."

Ruby sighs. "Again?"

Yang shrugs and smirks. "Not tonight. I'm gonna pick up some food for me and Blake and then chill. Drink myself under the table."

"What a good example you set for me," Ruby snarks. "Just because we have off tomorrow doesn't mean you should get hungover."

"But I could!"

"Get out of here before I change my mind."

Yang sticks her tongue out but walks away to get her stuff.

"Bye, girls," Weiss says over her shoulder as she walks out the door. Yang fingerguns Ruby and follows Weiss out.

Ruby stops a moment to scratch her head. "Come on, Penny. If we work fast we can finish up in about ten minUTES!"

Ruby yelps as Penny scoops her up and sets her on the counter. "I know you're eager, Penny, but you're supposed to wipe the counter down with a cloth, not my butt."

"Oh shoot, I must have watched the wrong training video."

"Penny-"

Ruby's interrupted by a pair of lips on her own. Her eyes widen before the kiss breaks.

"Sorry," Penny says. "I couldn't resist."

Ruby says nothing for a moment. "Was that strawberries?"

Penny nods. "Mmmhmm! I found this place that does custom lip gloss and bought a tube of bright green strawberry-flavored. Do you like it?"

"Let me taste it again, just to be sure."

Penny happily obliges, stepping forward, eyes closed, lips puckered, hands clasped behind her back. Ruby grabs Penny's cheeks, pulls her in close, and gives her a deep, passionate kiss that lasts about twenty seconds.

Ruby pulls away breathlessly. "Yeah, it tastes good."

Penny rocks on her feet. "That's the longest we've ever kissed."

Ruby nods. "Y-yeah."

"Want to finish up here then go home and do that again?"

Ruby grins. "As long as you promise to keep that lip gloss on."


	10. Vacation

Penny watches the snow fall outside the window, flakes flying past as the car whizzes down the interstate. Ruby dozes next to her, head on Penny's shoulder.

"Do you think Ren and Nora feel lonely?" Penny asks. "About this time of year, I mean."

Pyrrha glances back before returning her gaze to the road. "No more than usual, I think. Ren and Nora have each other. They always have."

"I understand," Penny replies. "It's like...like how my father was the only one I felt really close to my whole life."

"Yeah," Jaune says. "Actually, is your dad - alright? I mean, is he...alone, now that you've moved out?"

"Oh, gods no!" Penny exclaims. "My father has a lot of good friends. There's all his old college buddies he still hangs out with, miss Maria, mister Ironwood..."

"Ironwood?" Pyrrha asks. "Like - like the mayor of Atlus?"

"Affirmative."

"Well," Jaune mutters. "That's something."

"I never paid it much mind," Penny responds. "But enough about me. Tell me about your six sisters."

"They're like 40% of the reason my gender was transed," Jaune jokes.

"If I wasn't driving I'd hit you," Pyrrha snaps. "Saphron is a lovely woman and hostess, and if she was single and Jaune broke up with me I'd move in on that."

Jaune snickers. "Well, we Arcs do pick the most beautiful women to marry."

"Or date," Pyrrha reminds him.

"Yeah."

Penny hears the tone of Jaune's voice but decides not to comment on it. "So, aren't you an uncle?"

"To several kids," Jaune mutters. "I'm actually Adrian's godfather."

"I see," Penny says. "And Adrian is...?"

"Saphron and Terra's son. My nephew."

"Ah." Penny looks out the window again. "Ruby, wake up."

Ruby stays asleep.

"Ruby," Penny whispers. "Wake up. We'll be at the hotel in a few minutes. You can sleep after dinner."

Nothing. Penny sighs. "I'll just. Carry her to bed. Bring her back some leftovers."

"What time did she go to sleep last night?" Pyrrha asks.

"I went to bed at eleven, and told her not to stay up much longer. I woke up about 5 hours later to use the bathroom...and she was still playing Animal Crossing next to me."

"It's addicting," Jaune says. 

Pyrrha shakes her head. "Sounds like Ruby." She pushes the brake and turns the wheel towards the hotel's parking lot, effortlessly gliding into a parking space.

"I'll go pay for the rooms," Jaune says.

"Penny and I will get the bags out," Pyrrha replies.

Penny nods and tries to slowly push Ruby off of her and lay her down. Ruby stirs in her sleep, grumbling and wrapping her arms around Penny tighter.

Pyrrha looks at the pair with equal parts adoration and irritation. "I'll - I'll get the bags out."

Penny chuckles awkwardly. "Can you open my door?"

Pyrrha opens it as she walks past to get in the trunk. Penny puts one foot out and slowly adjusts Ruby's position, picking the sleeping girl up in a bridal carry. Ruby wraps her arms around Penny's neck and buries her face in the tall girl's shoulder.

"How much does she weigh?" Pyrrha jokes as she pulls out two duffle bags and slings one over her shoulder.

"She's light enough," Penny says. "Despite all the cookies."

Penny and Pyrrha makes their way into the building. Jaune's waiting for them in the lobby.

"For you, miss Polendina," Jaune announces, holding out a room key.

Penny frowns. "Carry it for me. And Ruby and I were fine with sharing a room with you two. We did not want to cost you guys more money."

"Nonsense," Pyrrha says. "It's no issue. Besides, it's not like we're staying at an Atlas hotel that costs a kidney to stay at for a night."

Pyrrha hoists her bags and heads for the elevator. Jaune steps behind Penny and leans forward to whisper in her ear. "Between you and me, she's a closet nudist. I think she's gotten used to walking around nude."

Penny's gaze lingers on Pyrrha before she tilts her head to whisper back at Jaune. "You must enjoy that."

He grins. "I'm a lucky man."

They follow Pyrrha to wait for the elevator. Penny shifts Ruby a little bit, blushing heavily.

Jaune eyes Penny. "Are you alright? Arms tired?"

Penny shakes her head. "I'm fine. Ruby's skirt was simply...improperly placed."

Jaune chuckles. "You must enjoy that."

Penny blushes at her own words from before. "Maybe."

The elevator dings, and they all pile in.

* * *

Ruby stirs, stretching and opening her eyes. "Time to leave for the trip, Penny?"

Ruby blinks and looks around. This isn't the apartment. 

She looks down and sees she's wearing a day outfit, a thin blanket draped atop her. She throws it off and rolls over, placing her feet on the floor and looking around. She's in a hotel room. Nicer than what she usually buys, too.

There's only one bed, king-sized. A large wall-mounted flatscreen is set up in front of it. The rest of the room is your usual set-up - dresser with mirror, a couch, a small table and chair, minifridge and microwave....there is a balcony, though.

Ruby spies a piece of paper stuck to the large mirror. She shuffles over and picks it up, reading the precise, simple yet pleasant handwriting.

> Ruby-
> 
> Went out to eat dinner with Jaune+Pyrrha. Bringing you back a burger and fries. Don't leave the room, I have the key. Left you a bottle of water and pretzels if you get peckish. Be back soon. 

Instead of a signature, there's the imprint of lips in green. Ruby smiles and sets the paper down, looking for her phone.

> Love you babe 🧡

Ruby sets her phone down and opens the minifridge, finding the bottle of water. She twists the top off, chugging down half the bottle.

"Speaking of water," she mutters to herself as she grabs her phone and walks to her bag. Ruby squats down and rummages until she finds her bag of toiletries and pulls out three travel bottles - body wash, shampoo, and conditioner.

Her phone chimes.

> Good evening sleepyhead. We are currently returning to the hotel.

> I'll be waiting, beautiful.

Ruby purses her lips as she sets her phone down on the bathroom counter and begins to undress. "Nah."

Ruby showers quickly, letting the cold water wake her up. She towels off and walks back into the main room, bending over to look into the bag at the foot of the bed.

"Heh, nice," she quietly exclaims as she pulls a green hoodie over her head. "Where did I put my clothes, though?" She bends over again and looks bag in the bag. 

The door clicks. "Ruby, I'm back!" Penny announces as she steps through the door. "I stopped at a corner store to get you a strawberry...soda."

Ruby turns back to see Penny staring. "Huh? Oh, you did! I love you."

Penny closes her eyes. "I am also in love with you, Ruby! And I'm sorry for looking!"

"Looking at wha-"

Ruby's face turns the same color as the boyshorts in her hand. "Aaaa!"

She jumps behind the bed so that all Penny can see is her feet. "I'm sorry too! You can open your eyes!"

"Are you wearing underwear now?"

"I'm working on it!"

"Please work faster!"

"I'm doing my best!"

* * *

Penny and Ruby sit awkwardly on the bed, Ruby's food balanced on her lap unopened. The girls stare at the floor, cheeks still flushed. 

"Are we talking yet?"

Penny's blush grows stronger. "We can."

"How much..."

"I, uh - just the cheeks," Penny squeaks as she buries her face in her hands, on the verge of either crying or laughing.

"Good," Ruby says, voice cracking. "I didn't mean to-"

"I know," Penny responds. "I looked for too long though."

Ruby opens her food container and nibbles on a fry. "I mean, it's not that bad...you've seen me in my underwear before."

Penny groans. "But it was _uncovered_ , Ruby."

Ruby suddenly snickers. "You're more embarrassed about this than I am, actually." She takes a bite of her burger. "Mmm, good. But - I mean, Penny, it honestly doesn't bother me that much. I'm obviously embarrassed by the situation, but you're worse."

"It's because I respect you so much..."

"It was my butt. You shouldn't be complaining," Ruby says, taking another bite of her burger. "I mean, I'm not wearing pants right now and that bothers neither of us."

"You're still wearing underwear, though."

"Penny-." Ruby sighs. "Alright, I forgive you for looking. Happy?"

  
  


Penny makes a weird noise in her throat. "Okay."

Ruby leans her head on Penny's shoulder. "Thith burger ith really good," she mutters while chewing. "Quieres?" she asks, holding the burger up to Penny's lips.

Penny takes a bite. "Mmm. I know. I had the same thing for dinner. The bun was better fresh, though."

Ruby giggles mischievously. "Of course you have fresh buns on your mind."

Penny's blush returns. "Ruby!"

Ruby giggles louder, twisting around Penny's body so she sits on Penny's lap. Her arms rest on Penny's shoulders. "Oh? What's wrong, Penelope-chan? Could it be you're...craving my fresh buns?"

Penny glares at her. "Flirting with memes. Disappointing."

Ruby takes one last bite of her burger and grins. "I'm a big gay dolt."

Penny bites back a smile. "Little gay dolt, actually. Clinically stupid."

Ruby gasps. "I hope it's not contagious."

"Unfortunately it is," Penny responds. "There's no cure either."

Ruby smirks devilishly. "Well, guess that means I have to kiss you stupid."

Penny grins back. "Try it."

Ruby shoves Penny back, pinning her to the bed by her wrists. "Should've watched your mouth."

Penny chuckles nervously as Ruby gets closer. "Can I at least move so my legs are on the bed?"

Ruby puts her lips right next to Penny's ear. "Nope! Maybe next time you'll think before you talk back to me."

Penny's breathing gets shallow. "I like this side of you."

Ruby grins. "Then you'll like this too."

Ruby pushes her lips against Penny's, teasing the other girl with her tongue.

When Ruby pulls back for air, Penny's practically hyperventilating. "We haven't done that before."

"Nope."

"Can we do it again?"

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?"

Ruby looks at the clock. It's only 8 o'clock. Plenty of time to make out with Penny and still get some sleep.

"Speak up," Ruby says dismissively.

"So mean," Penny mumbles. "I like it. I mean, please kiss me again, miss Rose."

* * *

After actually sleeping during the night and a short drive to Atlas, Ruby and Penny look at the decently-sized building in front of them.

"Polendina's Auto and Specialty Repairs," Ruby reads off the sign. "So you lived above the shop?"

"Well, yeah. Short commute for dad," Penny responds.

Ruby takes a deep breath. "You have a key?" 

"Yep. Come on."

Penny opens up a door and steps in, Ruby right behind her. The room is open and industrial, with chairs lining the walls and a study desk at the back.

"Ah. Is this where I'll be sleeping?"

Penny sticks her tongue out at Ruby. "Keep it up and you will be."

Penny walks to the far end of the room and steps onto a small, roughly 5×5 foot platform inside a tower of plexiglass and metal. "Will you be taking the elevator or the stairs, miss Rose?"

She gestures to a closed door near the elevator. Ruby walks over to it out of curiosity.

"It's locked."

"What a shame. Come here."

Ruby rolls her eyes and smiles, stepping onto the elevator and hugging Penny, despite there being enough space for them to stand apart. "Second floor please."

Penny reaches out a taps a button. "Going up."

"I can't believe you actually got in a bar fight," a deep, masculine voice says with a chuckle.

"I'm only 67, Pietro," a raspy woman's voice answers. "He shouldn't have hit on her."

"From what I understand you nearly snapped your cane in half."

"Who are your sources?"

The elevator dings quietly. It's not exactly a long ride. Penny coughs and nudges Ruby.

"Huh?"

Ruby pulls away from Penny and looks around the room. It's a very clean, modern apartment, but there's individual touches that make it unique. Such as the hand-carved wooden table. At which sit an older Latina woman a middle-aged, dark-skinned man with graying hair.

"Hi dad," Penny says awkwardly, blushing a bit. She pushes a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Ah, Penny!" the main calls out jovially. "How are you, my dear?" His chair begins to move towards them as he pushes on the joystick. 

"I'm great," Penny answers, opening the elevator's gate and stepping out. "And you?"

"Never better!"

Ruby steps out after Penny, then closes the gate. Pietro peers at her through his spectacles. "Ah, you must be Ruby! Penny's told me so much about you."

Ruby laughs. "Good things, I hope. Your daughter's lovely, mister Polendina."

"Why thank you! And please, call me Pietro."

Ruby nods. 'Yes sir. I mean, Pietro."

Pietro laughs. "Please, come sit. I'll go pour us some coffee."

"Best spike it while you're at it," Maria jabs, sipping from a tea cup. "Don't say 'us' either, you already have a mug over here."

Penny shakes her head. "Impolite. Ruby, this is miss Maria."

"Miss Maria Calavera," Maria corrects. 

"It's a pleasure," Ruby says. "Uh...are you like...Penny's estranged step-mom or something...?"

Penny doubles over in laughter while Maria crosses her arms and glares at Ruby. "Do I really seem that type to you? No, I'm not her mom, nor am I married to Pietro."

"Cool," Ruby says awkwardly. 

"I'm simply a close friend of Pietro's."

"I'm...I get it now, thanks."

Maria shakes her head. "And you, Penny. Couldn't bother prepping her a bit?"

Penny shrugs. "I didn't know you'd be here today."

"Yes, well, we came back after dinner and lost track of time," Pietro explains as he returns to the table, setting two mugs of coffee down. Penny immediately grabs the white one with the green symbol on it, while Ruby hesitantly grabs the plain black one.

"It's not too hot," Pietro says. 

Ruby gingerly lifts the mug to her mouth and sips it, eyes widening in surprise. 

"Cream and five sugars, right?" Pietro asks. "Penny told me."

Ruby nods and drinks more coffee, wiping her lip with the back of her hand. "Man, at this rate I don't think I can tell you anything about myself."

Pietro chuckles. "You're Ruby Rose, manager of a Vale establishment of a coffee shop chain. You're twenty-two years old, born on Halloween, favorite color is red. Everyone thinks your favorite food is chocolate chip cookies but it's actually strawberries. You like chocolate chip cookies beccause your mother always made them, and you know her recipe by heart."

Ruby looks over at Penny, who's blushing and staring into her coffee cup. "Alright babe, when's my biography coming out?"

"I never realized I gushed about you so much," Penny replies, head in her hands.

"Well, at least you're emoting," Pietro says thoughtfully. "In the interest of fairness, Ruby, ask away. Anything you want to know."

Ruby bites her lip. "Why'd you adopt Penny?"

"Simple," Penny interrupts, holding a finger up. "I am adorable and talented."

Pietro smiles warmly. "Yes, well...if I'm being honest, I felt like I was missing something in life. I had good friends and a fantastic job, but I wanted to raise a child, to see them blossom and grow. So I went to the orphanage and, well, adopted her."

"Actually they recommended me to him because I was antisocial and had been turned down a few times," Penny adds. "Plus I was still a bit of a tinkerer then."

Pietro nods in agreement. "Yes, you had that natural spark. When Penny finished high school, I was sure she'd go to a fancy tech college. But she just wanted to go to a trade school."

Penny shrugs. "There are plenty of smart people working on the future. Maybe I'll change my mind someday."

Ruby nods, drinking her coffee as she listens.

"Anything else?" Pietro asks.

"Um...maybe?" Ruby scratches her head. "I don't know what to ask."

Pietro taps his fingers on the table. "How about I offer you an embarrassing childhood story?"

Penny gaps. "You wouldn't."

Ruby grins. "I'm listening!"

"Ruby!"

Pietro grins back. "Penny's just as good with computers as she is with cars, you know. Her sophomore year she failed a class for the first time. But when the school called and asked why I hadn't signed the form acknowledging her low grade, I was confused. Penny never gave me a form, and her report card was all As. Turns out, my dear Penny had scanned her report card, changed the grade in a photo editor, and printed it back out."

Ruby rubs her chin. "That's amusing, but not embarrassing."

"The F was in physical education."

Ruby turns to Penny, incredulous.

"I skipped class to go to the library," Penny explains. "Every day."

"Shame on you, Pietro. You should've told Ruby about the time you walked in on Penny making out with the french girl!" Maria shouts.

Penny stares at Maria. 'YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT?"

Ruby blinks. "Wait, what? PENNY YOU ASKED ME WHAT KISSING SOMEONE FELT LIKE!"

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO KISS YOU BUT I ALSO DIDN'T WANT TO SCARE YOU OFF!"

Ruby pauses. "Yeah I guess that makes sense."

Penny looks away. "You're not mad, are you?"

Ruby reaches out for Penny's hand. "Of course not. Unless you've been kissing this girl behind my back."

Penny frowns.

'Bad joke," Ruby admits.

"You're not mad? Girlfriends aren't supposed to lie to each other."

Ruby holds up a finger. "Technically you weren't my girlfriend at the time. And you didn't really lie. You never said you _didn't_ kiss anyone."

"I guess."

Ruby squeezes her hand. "So, was she hot?"

"Ruby!"

"What? I told you about the girls I kissed!"

"Weiss Schnee is one of your best friends, and Emerald is your future stepsister."

Ruby stops. "Em...ah, damnit, I thought she looked familiar! Gross, I kissed my dad's girlfriend's daughter. Like, five years ago but still-"

"Stepsister?" Ruby asks.

"Your father set his phone down while we were cleaning up the kitchen. He was browsing engagement rings. I couldn't help but glance."

"This is better than a bar fight," Maria says to Pietro.

"Frankly, this is a lot of information for me to sort through."

"Anyway," Penny quickly says, "her name was Ciel Soleil - an exchange student. I had a crush on her senior year. She came over one night to work on a school project with me and I accidentally told her. She was going home that Sunday and mentioned that she thought I was pretty and...advanced on me. I was overwhelmed but reciprocated. Then Dad came in because my door was unlocked and it-"

"It was awkward. Ciel was rather polite and apologized profusely to me," Pietro explains.

"I was a little sad I had just had my first kiss with a girl I would never see again, but Ciel wasn't interested in a relationship and I didn't want one anyway. Not a long-distance one."

"Ciel Soleil...Coco did a collab with her once."

"The world's a small place," Penny muses. "I don't have feelings for her anymore."

"I'm not worried, Penny," Ruby assures her. "Thank you for telling me the story."

"Well, it's late, and I have to go run a bingo game tomorrow," Maria says, hopping out of her seat rather nimbly for a woman with a cane. "Goodnight, you all."

"Yes, it is rather late," Pietro says. "Why don't you girls go to bed, and the three of us can go out for breakfast in the morning?"

"That sounds lovely," Ruby responds.

Penny nods and stands up, taking Ruby's hand. "Come on, I'll show you my old room."

Ruby looks at her mug. 

"I'll wash the dishes after I lock up," Pietro says. "Go on."

Ruby nods at him before getting dragged down the hall by Penny. Penny's childhood room is rougly square, decorated with posters and half-assembled bits of machinery. A canopy bed dominates the room, green veil and gray blanket matching the walls.

"Of course you have a Miku poster."

Penny turns around and locks the door. "Please take a seat anywhere."

Ruby looks between the bed and a rolling chair at a writing desk. "Decisions, decisions..." She sits down on the bed, prying her sneakers off as she admires the canopy bed. "These were always cute to me."

Penny sits on the opposite side of the bed, laying down so her head rests next to Ruby's lap. "A proposition, miss Rose."

"Hmm?"

Penny closes her eyes. "You and I make out in my childhood bedroom, and my father won't interrupt the two of us."

"I told you I don't care that you made out with a girl before."

"I know," Penny says. "My skull is not that thick. I'm simply suggesting I make a new memory in this room, with a woman I truly love."

Ruby glances down at Penny, tracing her lips with a finger. "I don't know, I'm pretty satisfied after last might."

Penny makes a whining sound in her throat. "How come it is not fun when you tease me?"

"I have fun."

"Yes, but I don't, and that is crucial, Ruby."

Ruby sighs dramatically and climbs onto the bed, straddling the prone Penny. "I suppose, since you asked nicely. Just don't make all those happy noises.

"If you're worried about my father hearing me moan or laugh, my walls are soundproofed. I didn't want to bother him when I would stay up tinkering."

Ruby bends down. "Alright then." She teases Penny by nibbling on her earlobe. "But you get to be in charge since it's your bed."

"Only if you'll be big spoon tonight."

"Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was about halfway done with this chapter when I started working on that Zelda fic, and then I just...couldn't find the motivation to write the second half. I think next time I write a fic I'll write chapters in advance.
> 
> Anyway, current roadmap is the Bumbleby wedding, one more Nuts and Dolt date, then a flashforward and epilogue. When I was writing the more risque jokes in this chapter, I did get the idea to do a more...explicit chapter between the girls, but I'm not sure if I want to bump up the rating of the fic. Let me know what you think about the chapter and bumping the rating.


	11. Comfortable, Nervous, In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy belated Valentine's Day? I had this finished earlier in the week but decided to wait until I had the next chapter ready. This one's a little shorter than usual because I split it into two halves.

"Miss Rose!"

"Yes, Penny?"

Penny puts her hands on her hips. "I have successfully made plans for Valentine's Day! We now have a reservation for dinner!"

"Cool," Ruby says. "Where?"

"It's confidential!"

Yang pokes her head out of the break room. "That's code for either 'we don't have the reservation yet' or 'it's a seedy diner in the bad part of town'. Or both."

"You aren't a very trustworthy person. Are you sure Blake agreed to marry you?"

"These wedding plans are a waste otherwise." Yang scratches her head. "Speaking of, do you wanna be a bridesmaid? For me."

"Oh, I would be honored!"

Ruby does a double-take. "The wedding's in a month! You're asking her now?"

Yang shrugs. "I didn't think about it. Besides, shouldn't the maid of honor know these things?"

At the counter, Weiss scoffs. "You and your sister are not a well-oiled machine like Blake and Ilia. Don't make me laugh."

"Charming," Yang replies. "You're lucky you're a Blake pick and not a me pick."

"I'd still show up in the bridesmaid dress."

"I believe the term for that is 'messy bitch', Weiss." Penny smirks.

Weiss crosses her arms. "I liked you better when you were scared of me," she jokes. 

"When will we be getting my dress fitted?" Penny asks.

"Next Saturday," Yang answers. "I'm glad they had one more in my style. You're cool with yellow?"

"Absolutely." Penny looks at Ruby. "Have I seen your dress?"

"Probably not, since the maids of honor at this wedding got suits."

"Even better." Penny winks.

"Hey, I know you two are still in the 'can't keep our hands off each other' stage but don't do anything to the outfits I am buying you."

"Technically the money belongs to Dad," Ruby counters. "But I guess I can avoid wearing the suit to bed."

"That's all I ask."

"Hey, you girls want to go out for karaoke later?" Weiss looks over her shoulder. "Going alone is awkward."

"Sorry, Weiss, but I already have plans with the missus," Yang replies. "Maybe some other time."

"We can go," Penny volunteers. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," Ruby agrees. "Want to see if anyone else wants in?"

"I'll probably just call Ilia. Ask her out on a double date."

"Gonna sing sappy love ballads?" Ruby teases. "Gonna tell your girl you love her?"

"As a matter of fact, I am."

Penny laughs. "Well, good for you."

* * *

Ruby sips on a daiquiri, watching Weiss talk to a suited man at the bar. "Looks like it's going well."

"Yeah, it does," Penny responds. "I'm glad."

Ilia leans forward. "You know, I shouldn't be surprised there are talent scouts at karaoke parlors, but at the same time..."

"Well, they clearly recognize talent." Ruby smiles. "Hey Penny, what should I sing?"

"Death metal." Penny empties a shot glass. "Hmm, I dunno. What about this song? Isn't this the one I always hear you singing in the shower?"

Ruby squints at the tablet screen. "Why do they have that of all songs? Regardless, uh, I'm not drunk enough for that."

Penny giggles and offers Ruby a shot glass. "Come on, baby, imbibe."

"Drunk Penny is a very different beast, huh?" Ilia asks.

"Oh, I'm just buzzed. I have a very high alcohol tolerance. But I am still a different beast."

"I don't do shots," Ruby says.

"Alright, more for me!"

"What about this, Penny? Queen's good."

"Queen's always good."

Weiss walks back up to the group's table, a business card in hand. "Guess who just got an agent."

"Nice."

"Really?" Ilia asks. "Oh, darling, that's great!"

"I know," Weiss responds smugly. "You can kiss me now."

Ilia does so, Ruby awkwardly staring at her. "It's rude to stare, Ruby."

"You fucking call her darling? What are you, a southern belle?"

Ilia crosses her arms. "I do. What, do you not call Penny anything?"

Penny starts listing on her fingers. "Honey, baby, babe, hot stuff, big sexy, Penny dearest, my love...not darling though."

Weiss raises an eyebrow. "So darling is weird, but not big sexy. Alright."

"I called you big sexy ONCE," Ruby proclaims, before giving up and rolling her eyes. "Fine, it's not weird. I just wanted to rib one of you." She gets out of her seat and dusts off her pants, then drains the rest of her daiquiri down her throat. "Watch me get an agent too."

"I believe in you!" Penny cheers.

"I believe I need one of those shots," Weiss mutters, hiding a smile.

* * *

> **#RWBY-and-Nora-and-Pyrrha**
> 
> YangBang: oh lawd she typin
> 
> Oh_Like_Nya: What is it, Ruby?
> 
> RedLikeRoses: how flort with girl
> 
> ThunderThighs: how did u get this far with her!
> 
> RedLikeRoses: how flort girl out of clothes and into bed
> 
> Weiss❄: Just say you want to sleep with her like a normal person.
> 
> YangBang: 👀 spicy
> 
> Im_Sorry: Do you want to sleep with her?
> 
> RedLikeRoses: i think so
> 
> RedLikeRoses: i think that is this emotion
> 
> ThunderThighs: _bonk_ go 2 horny jail
> 
> Red_Like_Roses: Am I horny?
> 
> YangBang: im not answering that
> 
> RedLikeRoses: It's only Penny, though. I'm not gonna call up some chick just to sleep with her. That's...not this.
> 
> YangBang: you have served your sentence in horny jail
> 
> Weiss❄: Unpopular opinion: just talk to her. Clear this before you initiate anything.
> 
> Oh_Like_Nya: Weiss is right. Talk to her about sleeping with her, make sure you both want it. Then decide to plan it out or too surprise her.
> 
> ThunderThighs: if u need help picking out a strap let me know
> 
> Im_Sorry: I know some good ones.
> 
> RedLikeRoses: I expected it from Nora.
> 
> YangBang: all together now
> 
> YangBang: MEN! GET! PEGGED!
> 
> Oh_Like_Nya: they do
> 
> RedLikeRoses: You degenerates are all going to horny jail! 
> 
> RedLikeRoses: _**BONK**_

* * *

"I enjoy this."

Ruby brushes Penny's hair again. "Me too." She takes the long orange locks in her hands and begins to braid them. "Can we talk?"

"We always talk, silly." Penny giggles. "Do you have a specific conversation topic in mind?"

"Do you remember when we had that one talk? About me not being ready to...get intimate?"

Penny taps her chin. "Yes, the day you unintentionally aroused me and work was awkward and we talked about it in the car. I remember."

Ruby bites her lip. "Yeah. I wanted to talk about that again."

"I'm listening."

Ruby focuses on Penny's hair. "I think I'm - ready. To do it."

"Now?" Penny exclaims, surprised.

Ruby blushes. "No! Not immediately!" she blurts out. "I mean, in general."

"That makes more sense."

"Y-yeah. So..." Ruby trails off. "What about you?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I think I am. With you, I am."

Ruby blushes, glad Penny can't see her. "So, um...follow-up question. Do we plan this?"

"Would you like me to mark a day on the calendar?"

"Let me check my pocketbook," Ruby replies. "Do you want to just let it happen naturally?"

"Sunday night," Penny says. "We're already going on a date for Valentine's. I think that would be an ideal day to have our first encounter."

Ruby purses her lips. "That sounds good to me."

"Good."

"I love you, Penny."

Penny hums quietly. "I know. And you know I love you."

"And I am so lucky for it." Ruby kisses the back of Penny's neck, lifting her hair up. "So, so lucky."

* * *

"Hello! We have a reservation for 7 pm. Under the name 'Polendina'." 

Ruby wonders how it would feel if the reservation was under "Polendina-Rose", letting Penny take her hand and guide her to her seat. 

"A bottle of merlot, please," Penny says. "And, um...calamari?"

"Calamari," Ruby replies eagerly. She winks at Penny as their server walks away. "Merlot, huh? Trying to get me tipsy?"

"Maybe."

Ruby laughs. "Still, calamari and red wine? I need to give you a pay raise."

"Well, with the way things are going, the shop should be open next month. Think about all the squid and wine I can buy you then."

"God, you're wife material."

Penny giggles. "Is seafood and alcohol your bar for a good wife?"

"I never said I had _high_ standards. But you're way higher than the bar."

"Well, I'm glad." Penny looks at her menu, brow furrowed. "I always have so much trouble choosing food at nice places."

"Just go with whatever sounds good."

"But it all sounds good!"

"Well, I know you definitely don't have that much money."

* * *

The car ride home is silent, the tension in the air filled by the radio. At a red light, Penny taps a button on the steering wheel, and the radio switches from pop to jazz.

"Really?" Ruby asks.

"I am setting the mood," Penny says. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind some rock or metal or J-Pop, but I think this is ideal."

"I just think it's funny."

"I suppose."

"Are we gonna brush our teeth first?"

"Um..." Penny looks back at the road. "Well, squid and shrimp are certainly good food, but...yes, we should brush our teeth. And shower, as well."

"Together?" Ruby asks nervously.

"If you would like. It is an economy shower, after all."

"Uh, well...I'll answer that later."

* * *

Ruby takes a deep breath, the hot water running down her back. She runs her fingers through her hair, trying to calm her nerves.

Penny had showered first, and decided to get ready while Ruby took her shower. Ruby's mind keeps drifting to what "getting ready" means. 

Ruby turns the shower off. No point in wasting water. She pulls the curtain back, stepping out and grabbing her towel. She can hear soft jazz playing outside the door.

Ruby shakes her head, water droplets flying from her hair. Of course Penny's playing jazz music. Once the hair dryer is running, Ruby can't hear it anymore. She spends five minutes there, trying to dry off quickly.

"Moment of truth," she mutters. Ruby wraps her towel around her body tightly, tucking it in so it doesn't fall down. "I'm coming out!" she calls out, hand slowly turning the door handle.

She blinks, focusing on how dark it is behind her eyelids as she steps out of the bathroom...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Polendina's Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the chapter that warranted the rating bump. This is just warm. nervous and happy smut. continuing from the fade to black in the last chapter; you can skip it if you want to and not have any problems.

Ruby's breath catches as she looks across the dimly lit room at the bed.

"Is my outfit to your liking, Ruby?"

Penny's reclining on the bed, sprawled out. Her tan, freckled body is hidden only by a set of neon green lace lingerie - a bra, panties, and stockings.

Ruby's cheeks heat up. "You're beautiful..."

Penny sits up. "Thank you." Ruby can see her blushing. "You can come closer, miss Rose."

Ruby hesitantly steps forward. "Can I?"

"Of course." Penny smiles sweetly, standing up off the bed. Ruby realizes how _striking_ Penny is - tall, with her voluminous orange hair, and her well-defined arms, and flat stomach, and long legs, and-

Ruby looks at the floor, and Penny stops walking. "What's wrong?"

"I was...looking at your chest," Ruby mumbles.

Penny's eyes widen. "Well, do you like it? My boobs are custom-made, you know."

Ruby snickers and quickly devolves into laughter. "Oh, Penny..."

Ruby closes the gap and locks lips with Penny, throwing her arms around her. Penny moans softly right before Ruby steps back.

Ruby looks at Penny again, a small smile on both of their faces. Ruby does her best to take in all of Penny, to memorize every detail. "How long have you had that lingerie?"

"I picked it out Friday," Penny answers. "What about you? Let me see the cute outfit under that towel."

Ruby bites her lip and stands straight up. "If that's what you want."

Penny gasps as Ruby's towel drops to the ground. "You're naked, Ruby."

"Yep!" Ruby answers confidently, one hand on her waist; she thumps her chest to drive her point home. "I forgot to buy anything sexy."

Penny stares. Ruby's alabaster skin looks ethereal in the dim light, the confident smile on her lips showing off matching teeth. Penny methodically scans Ruby - skinny, with only a little muscle, concentrated in her arms and legs. Her boobs are smaller than Penny's own, perky and with very obvious nipples; Penny thinks they look good. Her eyes go lower, past the slight chub of her stomach to-

Now Penny's blushing. 

Ruby falters a bit. "We're a mess, babe."

"Yeah," Penny agrees. "Maybe we should close our eyes?"

"Why would I do that? I want to look at every inch of you right now."

"You can touch every inch too," Penny blurts out. "If-if you want."

Ruby steps forward again, pressing her body against Penny's. She brushes her girlfriend's hair away, then strokes her cheek. "Kiss me. Hold me. I'm yours," Ruby whispers.

Penny puts her hands on the small of Ruby's back, leaning down to press her forehead against Ruby's. "And I am yours. I wish only for your happiness. And I am here to kiss you, and hold you, and-"

"Fuck me," Ruby finishes, a glint in her eyes.

"Ruby!" Penny admonishes. "So crude. I was going to say 'make love'."

"So do both," Ruby whispers. "We have a whole night to ourselves."

Penny's body relaxes against Ruby's. "You're so warm, Ruby. Even warmer than when we're cuddling."

"I'm usually not so worked up when we cuddle," Ruby answers.

They sit there, clinging to each other and basking in each other's presence.

"Can I touch you?" Penny asks. "Can we explore each other?"

Ruby stands up on tiptoe and tilts Penny's head back. "Of course." She presses her lips against Penny's, slow and delicate and precise. And Penny kisses her back, moving a hand up to the back of Ruby's head. Ruby feels herself start to go light-headed as she sits there, eyes closed to focus on the kiss. Penny breaks first, pulling away and quietly gasping for breath.

"I love kissing you," Penny says, green eyes staring into gray. "I love everything I do with you."

"I love everything about you," Ruby returns. She steps back again, despite Penny's silent protests. "So you can go first."

"Go first?" Penny asks.

"Explore me. Admire me like a statue in a museum. Run your fingers down my skin. Map my body with your lips."

Penny's pulse quickens. "O-okay." She walks over and lightly drags her nails down Ruby's back, making her shiver. "We should have a safeword," she whispers into Ruby's ear, hands resting right at Ruby's waist.

"Crescent moon" Ruby whispers back. "If we need to stop, that's what we'll say."

"Alright." Penny slowly moves her hands downward, cupping Ruby's butt. Ruby tenses, but almost immediately relaxes again. "Do you want me to be verbal?" Penny asks.

"You're that close already?" Ruby asks incredulously.

Penny giggles. "No, no. Should I tell you what I'm about to do, as I explore you? So that you're more comfortable."

"Just the sound of your voice puts me at ease. Feel free."

Penny nods. "I will now squeeze your butt."

Ruby stifles laughter. "Ok, ok, maybe - maybe you should be less...clinical."

Penny frowns. "What should I have said? 'Let me grab a nice handful of that juicy booty?' Is that the ideal?"

Ruby laughs at that. "Oh, gods. Maybe - just surprise me. I'll tell you if you need to stop. If you want to say things to me, praise me."

"Understood. I _knew_ you had to have a praise kink."

"It's not - okay, yeah, it is a kink," Ruby admits. "Technically."

"Just makes my job easier," Penny says. She actually does what she said earlier and tightens her grip on Ruby's ass. Ruby gasps quietly.

"You good?"

Ruby nods. "Yes."

Penny quietly stands, hands groping and kneading Ruby's butt. "This is very fun, I think."

"And two months ago you went into cardiac arrest at the mere sight of my ass."

Penny suddenly squeezes Ruby very hard, making her jump. "Only because it's so nice." Penny tries to pull Ruby up and off the ground. Ruby realizes and puts her arms around Penny's neck before being lifted, then wraps her legs around Penny.

"How long can we stand like this?" Ruby asks.

"Not long," Penny replies. "Long enough for this."

Penny leans her head forward and kisses Ruby. Ruby moans into her lips as Penny turns around and gently sets her on the bed. Penny breaks away and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek.

"Just when it was getting good?" Ruby asks, almost whining.

Penny smiles, sitting up and straddling Ruby. "It has not even started yet." She leans back down and starts kissing Ruby on the neck, earning quiet coos and moans.

"Penny..."

Penny brushes her lips against Ruby's collarbone, stopping only to look at her. Ruby's left arm is laying across her eyes, and her mouth is open, warm breath coming out of it.

"You're not overwhelmed, are you?"

"No," Ruby sighs. "I don't want you to stop, Penelope."

A shiver runs down Penny's spine. "I like that. When you say my name."

"Penny?"

Penny runs her finger across Ruby's collarbone. "My other name."

"Penelope?"

"That is it," Penny says. "You're the only one who calls me Penelope. I want to hear that a lot tonight."

"Yes, Penelope."

Penny laughs, deep and sultry. "Good girl."

"Oh fuck," Ruby whispers. "That's hot."

Penny sits back up, running her hands from Ruby's shoulders down to her chest. "Can I touch these too?" 

"You can touch me wherever you want, Penelope."

Penny nods and tilts her head. She gently caresses one of Ruby's breasts. "They're as soft as the rest of you." She brings her other hand up and starts massaging them, making Ruby moan louder.

"I understand smaller breasts have more concentrated nerve endings," Penny remarks. "Making them more sensitive."

Ruby's panting is the only answer she gets.

"Hmm...if that is the case then..."

Penny moves her hands away, leans down and flicks the tip of her tongue against Ruby's nipple. Ruby twitches beneath her, uttering a quiet "fuck!".

Penny grins devilishly, wrapping her mouth around Ruby's nipple and starting to suck.

"Holy-" 

Penny brings her right hand up and starts massaging her other breast again.

"Gods, why does it feel so good?" Ruby whines. "How are you so good at this?"

Penny doesn't answer. Ruby's moans and tremors are like song and dance to her, so she keeps playing with Ruby's chest, keeps conducting her muse.

"If you don't stop," Ruby says through shallow breaths, "I'm gonna finish just from this."

Penny reluctantly stops, moving away with a final kiss on Ruby's nipple. 

"Do you need a break?"

"I need you," Ruby utters between breaths. Penny stays straddling her, fingers gilding across Ruby's stomach and tracing the paths of sweat droplets.

"Please, Penny," Ruby finally says. "I'm ready to keep going."

Penny reaches for her back, one hand fumbling while the other keeps her balanced. "Well, since you've been such a good girl, my sweet rose..."

Penny manages to unhook her bra and toss it to the side; Ruby's eyes widen at the sight of Penny's comparatively massive tits.

"Wow."

Penny laughs. "You can touch them later." Penny climbs off of Ruby and kneels at the foot of the bed. "I wonder what you taste like, Ruby."

"Strawberries, I hope."

Penny spreads Ruby's legs apart, eyeing her dripping folds. She kisses her girlfriend's right thigh, working her way up. "Where should I start? Fingers or tongue?"

"I want your mouth," Ruby whispers. "I think, anyway. Your lips and tongue feel so soft and warm and loving when you kiss me..."

"I understand," Penny says. 

Ruby gasps in shock and pleasure as she feels Penny's touch. Her tongue slowly drags up Ruby, hesitating right before reaching her clit.

"Don't stop," Ruby coos. "Lick me. Please."

Penny brings her tongue all the way up, ever so delicately licking Ruby. Ruby shudders just at that.

"Good?"

Ruby uncovers her eyes and props herself up on pillows so she can look down at Penny. "You're doing great. Amazing. I'm - I'm enjoying this."

Penny smiles. "That's the goal!"

"Can you try to keep eye contact with me?" Ruby asks. "I'd feel more comfortable. And, you know, it's hot."

Penny moves one hand up the bed, reaching for Ruby's. "Anything for you."

Ruhy grabs Penny's hand. "Keep going."

Penny winks, hooking one arm under Ruby's leg. She probes at her entrance, tongue gently slipping in. Ruby whispers something under her breath, watching Penny close her eyes for a moment to savor the feeling.

Ruby's pulse spikes as she feels Penny's tongue moving; bright green eyes stare back as Penny deftly works. "You're..."

Penny stares back at her, not stopping. Ruby basks in the pleasure, a more warm, comforting feeling than the electric shocks from earlier.

Penny continues for a few more minutes, only pulling away for air. She and Ruby look into each other's eyes, not a word passing between them, the only sounds in the room being the wet noises from Penny, Ruby's moans, and the quiet jazz. Ruby starts to squirm, fingers gripping the blanket, and Penny breaks for air again.

"Penny..." 

Penny smiles, her eyes saying everything her mouth cannot. She moves up, gently wraps her lips around Ruby's clit, and starts to lick.

Ruby almost jumps, the feeling of Penny being like jumping out of a sauna and into ice water. "Fuck!" 

Penny keeps going, relishing the sight - Ruby's whole body squirming, sweat dripping off of her, mouth open as she pants for breath. She's a mess, and Penny loves it.

"I can't take it anymore!" Ruby yells. "Penelope! Faster!"

Ruby's legs wrap around Penny's head and pull her in; their hands locked in a death grip. Penny speeds up, faster and faster each time her tongue passes over.

Ruby's body tenses up. "Penelope!"

Penny feels Ruby shudder, her whole body trembling, legs quaking against Penny. Penny sits there until Ruby's legs relax and fall flat on the bed. She places a kiss right on the skin between Ruby's delicacy and her stomach.

Ruby's blind to the world, overwhelmed with the feeling of ecstasy. Fire and lightning and ice in her veins all at once, phantom touches of Penny all over her body, the name of her lover dancing on her lips.

Penny climbs back onto the bed and wraps herself around Ruby, cuddling against her. Penny kisses her once, on the cheek, the taste of sweat mingling with the other flavors in Penny's mouth.

Ruby doesn't say anything for a bit, waiting until she calms down. "Wow," she finally whispers.

"Was I good?" Penny whispers back, utterly sincere. 

"Penny, you're -" Ruby turns her head. "I can't even describe it."

"I can tell."

"I - I knew it would feel good, but not that good. Like, holy _fuck._ Penny, I can't feel my legs. I don't think I can walk."

Penny chuckles. "Well, that was a pretty strong orgasm. If you can not walk, it means I did my job properly."

Ruby laughs. "Just give me a little longer, and it'll be your turn."

Penny hums, grabbing Ruby's hand and placing it on her chest. "Whenever you're ready."

Ruby absentmindedly begins to play with Penny's breast. "You're sure you're okay with...you know..."

Penny runs her hand across Ruby's face, soft calluses on softer skin. "I am, Ruby. I love you. You know I'm not ashamed of it."

"I know. I just don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You could never, my precious Rose."

Ruby exhales quietly, blushing. "Alright. What do you want me to do when...when I get down there?"

"Whatever you want," Penny says. "Your hands, your mouth, your warmth...I just want you to make me feel good."

"I will," Ruby says, determined. She rolls over, her body now on top of Penny's. "I know where to start."

Ruby quickly strikes, lips pressed against Penny's, her tongue's movements fierce and aggressive. Penny, after the initial shock, wraps her arms around Penny and pulls her closer, moaning into her mouth. Ruby doesn't stop, only pulling away for quick breaths before diving back in. 

"Ruby," Penny gasps as Ruby pulls away. "I know I said you could take your time with me earlier, and I'll let you, but I need this _now_."

Ruby kisses Penny's cheek. "It's only fair. I wanted to go there next anyway."

Ruby reaches down between Penny's legs and runs her fingertips across the bulge straining against the panties. Penny whimpers, any sign of confidence or dominance lost at Ruby's touch.

"You're sure you don't have any specific requests?"

"I want your hand." Penny whimpers again. "Your hands are so soft, Ruby. Touch me with them."

"With pleasure," Ruby says. "I have to get up now."

Ruby climbs off of Penny, hurrying over to the dresser and grabbing a bottle of lube. She rushes to the end of the bed and slides Penny's panties off, the redhead sucking air in through her teeth as she feels the cold air.

Penny's member stands at attention, waiting for Ruby. Ruby looks at it intrigued; it's actually bigger than she thought (but Ruby expected it to be smaller, so it balances out.) Ruby runs a finger down the shaft, and it twitches in response. Penny's pubes are like the hair on her head - orange and soft and curly. Ruby runs her fingers through them, enjoying the feeling. 

"Now that's a katana," Ruby mutters.

Penny giggles.

"Sit up," Ruby commands.

Penny places her hands on the bed and drags herself upright, pushing pillows between her back and the headboard. "What now?"

Ruby squirts lube into her hand and onto Penny's...well, dick, Ruby supposes. Then she sits next to Penny and wraps her hand around the redhead's dick.

"Oh," Penny says. "This is exciting."

"I bet," Ruby replies eagerly. "Does this feel good?" she asks, moving her hand down. Penny makes a sound like a cat purring.

"It will feel better if you keep doing that."

Ruby starts slowly stroking Penny, a measured yet tentative approach. Penny relaxes against Ruby, resting her head on top of Ruby's. "Keep going," she murmurs, eyes half-lidded.

Ruby stops for a second and drums her fingers against Penny's girth. "It's actually kind of pretty," Ruby says. "What, uh, what words do I use?"

"Right now? Whatever you want. Penis, dick, cock. Be as vulgar as you want. Just do not stop touching me."

Ruby starts back up. "It feels weird, to be so vulgar with each other."

"But it feels right," Penny says. "I want you to say dirty things when we have sex."

"Really?" Ruby asks. "You want me to say dirty things? You want me to talk about how I can feel your cock throbbing in my hands right now?"

"Yes," Penny croons. "Be a bad girl, my rose."

"Mm, this rose has thorns," Ruby teases. "I can't wait to make you cum?"

"Promise?" Penny asks.

Ruby quickens her pace. "I promise. You're gonna cum and it'll be because of me."

Penny just moans quietly, letting Ruby take care of her. "Your hand is soft," Penny says. "It feels good."

"I bet," Ruby replies. "My soft hand feels great around your dick, huh?"

"It's amazing," Penny answers. "Kiss me, Ruby."

Ruby obliges, tilting her head up and opening her mouth for Penny, both of Penny's hands gripping her head as frustration and eagerness get transferred into the kisses.

Ruby gets faster once again, her pace still steady despite the rapidness. Penny pulls back, panting for breath.

"I'm-gonna-cum-already," Penny exclaims between breaths.

"That's the plan, sweetheart."

Penny purrs. "Ruby."

"Shh. Just let it all out, Penelope. Cum for me."

"You're-too-good-to-me."

Ruby speeds up, her pace no longer steady; now it's frantic, Ruby's urge to please having taken over. "You deserve it. You deserve me. Don't hold back, Penny."

"My-name!"

Ruby puts her lips next to Penny's ear and whispers, "Penelope. Cum."

Penny cries out, her body arching. Ruby feels a hot, thin liquid dribble onto her hand, but her gaze is focused on Penny. Her eyes are closed and she pants for breath. Her body shakes - twice, then a third time. 

Penny opens her eyes and relaxes. "Ruby..."

Ruby wipes a drop of sweat off of Penny's face with her clean hand. "What is it?"

"I love you."

Ruby kisses her. "I love you more."

Penny murmurs nonsense and slides down the bed, lying flat on her back. "I'm glad we don't have work tomorrow."

Ruby lies down next to her, clasping her hand in Penny's. "Me too. You know what?"

"What?"

"I don't want to stop. I think we should do this again tonight. And then we'll fall asleep in each other's arms. And in the morning, we will shower, and have breakfast, and then we will do our laundry, and tomorrow we won't leave each other's side."

"That sounds nice," Penny says. "I'm glad we make each other feel good. Emotionally and physically."

"It's like we were made for each other," Ruby replies. "Hey, Penny?"

"Yes?"

"I like when you call me a good girl."

Penny smirks. "I could tell." Her face softens, her tone becoming more sincere. "I _really_ like the way you say my real name."

"Pen-ell-oh-pee," Ruby replies, stretching and enunciating out the word. "A pretty name for a pretty girl."

"Penelope and her Rose," Penny says. "That's us."

"Penelope and her Rose," Ruby repeats. "I like the sound of that."

The night goes on, and the girls are wide-awake.


End file.
